Family Oh
by xunluluxi794
Summary: Hanya kisah keluarga kecil HunHan yang mencoba menjadi yang terbaik diantara keluarga yang lain. /HUNHAN/YAOI/M-PREG/Rnr!DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Oh**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun and Luhan (Pairing)**

 **Romance and Family Story**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi! Gay! Boyslove!**

 **M-PREGNANT!**

 **Alur kecepetan!**

 **.**

Happy reading~~

.

"Hamil?"

Ini pertanyaan ke tiga kalinya yang dilontarkan ibu Luhan, yangmi. Bahkan ia sudah menahan diri agar tak membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

"Astaga." Yangmi menepuk jidatnya sekali, kemudian menatap Luhan yang di sambut tatapan polos darinya seakan ia adalah korban di sini.

"Berapa usia mu?"

"22?"

"Berapa usia Haowen?"

"Umm dua tahun."

Yangmi menghela napas nya sejenak. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, toh nasi sudah menjadi bubur tak ada gunanya ia mengelak.

Dan demi tuhan, Haowen masih berusia 2 tahun. Mengurus Haowen saja tidak becus apalagi jika mereka mempunyai dua anak nanti.

"Berapa usia kandungan mu?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "baru tiga minggu hehe..." ia terkekeh karena menurutnya ini memalukan berkata jujur jika dirinya hamil, padahal anaknya yang bernama Haowen masih bau kencur alias baru berusia dua tahun, bahkan giginya saja baru tumbuh beberapa dan baru bisa berjalan walaupun pelan.

Luhan duduk dengan tak nyaman walau sofa itu terasa empuk tapi rasanya beda karena ia benar-benar merasa di interogasi oleh ibunya, pasalnya Yangmi terus bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik seolah mencari tahu celah kebohongan Luhan.

"Apa kalian sering melakukan itu?"

"Apa yang di maksud itu?" Luhan bertanya balik membuat Yangmi memasang tampang datarnya dan dengan ogah-ogahan ia menjelaskan nya walau itu terdengar ambigu di telinga Luhan.

"Ck. Sehun menggagahimu."

Ya, ini sangat ambigu sebelum Luhan menyadari maknanya, karena faktanya ia itu telat mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Dan beberapa menit kemudian setelah ia berpikir panjang maka hanya wajah merah padam yang Luhan tunjukan pada ibunya setelah Luhan paham apa maksud perkataan tadi.

"Uhh itu, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

Tertawa konyol seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal adalah kebiasaan Luhan ketika dirinya merasa malu dan canggung.

"Hmm, baiklah mama akan pulang sekarang. Oh ya ganti popok Haowen jika dia sudah pipis, kau harus mengecek nya setiap waktu."

"Siap mama boss!" Luhan berdiri layaknya tentara dengan sigap langsung memberi hormat.

Dimata Yangmi, hal itu sangat menggemaskan sampai ia tak tahan untuk mencubiti pipinya yang tembam itu hingga melar.

"Berapa sih usiamu. Sudah hamil kedua saja sikap mu seperti bocah 10 tahun, apalagi wajah mu. Mama jadi kasihan padamu karena sering di cabuli phedophil seperti Sehun."

Luhan merengut, "Sehunku bukan phedo, Maa."

"Yayaya, Sehun mu bukan phedo, tetapi seorang pria cabul."

"Astaga, bicara mama sangat keterlaluan!". Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu membuat Yangmi tergoda untuk menarik bibir itu untuk di ikat.

"Berhenti bertingkah imut sayang."

"Aku tidak bertingkah imut!"

"Hei, bukan mama yang berbicara tadi."

"huh?"

"itu Sehun, di belakangmu."

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja Sehun ada di sana, di ambang pintu masuk sedang tertawa geli padanya.

Luhan salah tingkah jika Sehun menatapnya seperti ini. Faktanya selama 4 tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Luhan selalu saja merasa canggung jika mengingat dulu Sehun itu adalah guru yang sering ia untit.

Membuat lagi-lagi pipi nya merona tanpa ia sadari. Luhan tertawa konyol dan memilih pergi ke kamarnya melewati Yangmi yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti obat nyamuk.

"Anak itu kenapa?" tanya Yangmi.

"Luhan memang selalu seperti itu ma jika bertatap denganku, dia itu pemalu akut."

"Setahuku dia anak tidak tahu malu. Baiklah mama pulang sekarang."

"Aku antar-"

"Tidak usah, kau baru pulang. Sebaiknya kau temani Luhan, pasti anak itu menginginkan sesuatu."

Sehun mengernyit, Mencerna apa yang Yangmi katakan tadi, karena Itu masih menjadi tanda tanya di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi tapi langsung disuguhi pemandangan Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan nya. Bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, melainkan kacamata minus yang membingkai di mata Sehun membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Ia lebih terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa, padahal Sehun hanya mengenakan kaos oblong hitam.

Luhan selalu suka jika melihat wajah serius Sehun, dia sangat tampan dan cool.

Canggung dan lagi-lagi malu. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, sekarang ia lebih pemalu semenjak dirinya dinyatakan hamil. Sehun tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena Luhan belum berani berbicara. Bukannya takut berbicara, tapi rasa malu yang mendominasi dirinya.

Hanya ibu, dirinya dan Tuhan lah yang tahu jika Luhan hamil lagi.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju ranjang super besar yang mana terdapat Sehun disana. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan, Sehun berharap ia mendapat balasan senyum super manis dari nya, tapi yang ada hanya raut lelah yang Luhan perlihatkan.

Sehun memilih bertanya, barangkali Luhan sakit dan ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk dan memilih berbaring menyamping menghadap Sehun.

Tangan nya ia letakan di kening Luhan dan tak merasakan suhu panas, ini normal berarti Luhan tak sakit.

"Tapi kelihatan nya kau tak baik." ujar Sehun seraya meletakan laptop nya di nakas dan memilih berbaring mendekap Luhan.

"Sehun?" Luhan ingin membicarakan hal ini, tapi apa respon dari Sehun nantinya?. Luhan takut jika Sehun belum siap.

"Ya?"

.

"Apa pendapatmu-..tentang bayi?"

Alis Sehun terangkat mendapati pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Luhan, "Umm Bayi seperti Haowen?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Mereka itu lucu dan menggemaskan terkadang merepotkan juga sih."

Luhan hendak menyahut namun sengaja Sehun potong.

"Tapi pengecualian untuk Haowen. Haowen itu penurut, sikapnya sangat tenang dan jarang menangis. Ia hanya akan menangis jika dirasa perlu. Walaupun menangis, itu tak akan lama."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

Benarkan. Terdengar dari jawaban nya yang pertama saja sudah membuktikan jika Sehun belum siap. Luhan hanya takut Sehun terlalu menyayangi Haowen dan tidak memikirkan anak kedua mereka nantinya.

Dipikiran nya bagaimana jika anak kedua mereka mempunyai sifat manja dan cengeng, apa Sehun bakal menyayanginya atau bahkan Sehun merasa risih?. Yang Luhan inginkan adalah Sehun menjadi ayah yang adil untuk anak-anaknya kelak, tak peduli bagaimana sikap mereka.

"Tidak." Luhan hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Sehun. Pikiran dan tubuhnya sudah lelah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun seperti biasa.

...

"Haowen, Come here boy-... No no no."

.

Kelopak mata Luhan terbuka ketika sayup-sayup suara Sehun menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Ia mendengar celotehan Haowen yang sangat ceria seperti tengah berdebat dengan ayahnya walau ia hanya menggunakan bahasa bayi.

Dan juga suara Sehun yang terus berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing di selingi tawaan.

Penasaran, Luhan langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membasuh wajah terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri dua kesayangan nya di luar.

Pertama kali ketika Luhan membuka pintu kamar adalah pemandangan Haowen yang tengah berdiri di depan meja kecil khusus bayi yang sengaja Sehun belikan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada sisi meja, sementara tangan kanan nya sedang berusaha untuk meraih laptop Sehun yang terbuka dan masih menyala. Seperti ingin menekan keyboard disana.

Sementara Sehun sibuk berteriak kecil untuk mencegah Haowen menyentuh benda itu, sekejap ia berhenti berteriak membuat Haowen si pintar memiliki peluang untuk menyentuh lalu Sehun dengan sifat jahilnya kembali berteriak 'No' membuat Haowen menahan lengannya dan melirik Sehun dengan tatapan mata tajam diselingi celotehan khas bayi sampai mengundang tawa dari Sehun.

"No Baby, dont touch."

"Dadada..dadadadada!..."

"Sorry, hahahahaha..."

Sehun tertawa renyah ketika Haowen melayangkan protesan nya dengan wajah lucu, bahkan sampai liurnya menetes.

Luhan pun ikut tertawa di ambang pintu dan tanpa ragu langsung menghampiri Haowen dan suaminya.

"Hai sayang, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hmm." jawabnya singkat.

Luhan mendaratkan bokongnya di karpet tepat di samping Sehun. Sehun langsung menghadiahinya dengan kecupan basah di seluruh wajah Luhan.

"Sehun, lebih baik kau jangan terlalu sering berbicara pada Haowen menggunakan bahasa asing."

"Kenapa? Bukan nya itu bagus?"

"Itu memang bagus, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Haowen yang mendengar suara ibunya langsung mengabaikan laptop incarannya, ia lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Luhan dengan merangkak cepat.

"Mom..mom.." Haowen memanggil Luhan dengan riang, ia tertawa lucu dan menggemaskan.

Luhan menyambut Haowen dan langsung mendekapnya, tak lupa ia hujani Haowen dengan kecupan sayangnya di pipi dan bibir.

"Ya itu salahmu sendiri. Murid yang lain fokus pada materi yang ku berikan, kau malah fokus memandangi wajahku." setelah nya Sehun tertawa puas membuat Luhan merengut dan dengan sengaja ia memukul kencang dada Sehun. Bukannya Sehun mengaduh, malah sebaliknya, Luhan yang berteriak sakit ketika tangan nya merasa seperti meninju sebuah benda keras. Uhh dada suaminya sangat keras.

"Akh!-... Ish menyebalkan. Jangan mengungkitnya."

 _Karena aku malu._

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu sayang..."

"Alasan."

"Lu, ternyata Haowen sudah mempunyai bakat dari kecil." ucap Sehun seraya memandangi Haowen yang sibuk memainkan kerah baju ibunya.

"Apa itu?"

"Dia sepertinya mewarisi bakatku, menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses. Terlihat dari tingkahnya yang selalu ingin memainkan laptop ku." Katanya dan tertawa lucu.

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun, jadi mengingatkannya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Sehun yang hampir memakan waktu seharian itu.

.

"Sehun, kapan kau mengambil cuti?"

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku sayang." Sehun menjawabnya dengan santai, tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus surai Luhan lembut.

Luhan menepisnya dan menatap nyalang Sehun, tanda ia tak suka dengan jawabannya.

"Kau terus mementingkan pekerjaanmu dari pada aku dan Haowen! Kapan kau membagi waktumu?!" Luhan tak sadar membentak Sehun karena tak bisa menahan amarahnya, sampai Haowen yang berada di pangkuannya tersentak dan menatap Luhan takut.

Mata sipit Haowen mulai berair dan bibirnya mencebik lucu.

Sehun hendak membalas perkataan Luhan tapi malah terpotong oleh tangisan Haowen.

"Huaaa... Daddy...Huaaa" tangisannya pecah, Haowen ketakutan sampai tangannya merentang tanda ia ingin Sehun yang menggendongnya.

Luhan kelabakan, dengan sigap ia mengelus punggung Haowen dengan lembut. "Astaga, sayang maafkan Mom, mom tak sengaja."

Ia merasa bersalah sendiri, lalu Luhan memeluk Haowen yang bahkan menolaknya, membuat Luhan sedih dan ingin menangis juga.

Luhan berdiri di ikuti Sehun, dan menimang Haowen. Ia terus mengusap punggung anaknya dengan sayang agar Haowen tenang, tapi bukannya tenang Haowen justru semakin menangis keras dan menatap melas pada Sehun.

Sehun kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil alih Haowen tapi Luhan terus menghindarinya. Ia menatap Haowen dengan tak tega, sementara si bayi terus menangis keras sampai merentangkan tangannya pada Sehun berharap sang ayah menggendongnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghindar dan malah membelakangi Sehun.

"Huaaa.. Daddyy hiks daddy..."

Suasana mendadak ricuh. Haowen yang tak bisa diam, ia terus menggeliat di pelukan Luhan, badannya condong ke arah Sehun seraya memangil sang ayah dengan keras disertai tangisan nya yang menyayat hati.

"Luhan, sayang. Kumohon berikan dulu Haowen padaku."

"Tidak mau."

Sehun mendengar keanehan pada suara Luhan, suaranya bergetar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun langsung membalikan tubuh Luhan sedikit dipaksa, dan mendapati Luhan yang juga terisak seraya memeluk Haowen membuatnya semakin kebingungan sekaligus sangat merasa bersalah. Haowen sudah mulai tenang di dada Luhan walau masih terlihat sesenggukan.

Haowen sebenarnya sudah mulai menyerah, karena Luhan benar-benar tak mau menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Jadi ia memilih menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada empuk Luhan.

Sehun akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega ketika Haowen mulai tenang. Walaupun sedikit merasa aneh pada anaknya, pasalnya tadi Haowen menangis begitu keras. Begitu Luhan membalikan badannya, Haowen malah berhenti berteriak dan kedapatan menyandar pada Luhan. Begitu kalem dan tenang, matanya bahkan terpejam.

Ternyata bukan wajahnya saja yang mewarisi wajah tampan ayahnya, tetapi sikapnya juga yang mudah tenang benar-benar seperti Oh Sehun, walaupun hatinya merasa sakit. Benar-benar membuat Sehun takjub.

Kemudian tangan Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan, sementara Luhan terus menunduk tak mau menatap Sehun. Isakannya tak mampu Luhan tahan sehingga bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sehun.

"Luhan"

"Hiks, apa? Hiks..."

"Astaga sayang maafkan aku."

Ketika melihat mata Luhan yang sembab, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan ke pelukannya, membiarkan Luhan menangis dengan kencang disana. Jika dipikir-pikir Sehun seperti memiliki dua bayi yang harus ia tenangkan sekarang.

Dirasa Luhan mulai tenang, Sehun mengambil Haowen yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Haowen dengan setengah kesadarannya langsung memeluk leher sang ayah dan mulai tertidur di dada nya.

Luhan pun kemudian ikut memeluk Sehun, ia hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami karena bagian dada bidang kesukaannya sudah di kuasai Haowen.

"Lu, aku akan mengambil cuti selama seminggu penuh."

Luhan tak menjawab, ia sibuk dengan lamunan nya.

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi dari sekarang."

"..."

"Apa kau senang?"

Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Lalu semua itu terserahmu, kau ingin berlibur kemana?"

"Sehun..."

"Hmm"

"Kita tak usah berlibur. Karena ada kau seharian penuhpun sudah membuatku bahagia, aku bukan ingin berlibur. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih lama dirumah."

Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi

"Aku ingin melihatmu bermain seharian dengan Haowen di halaman rumah, aku ingin menunjukan pada semua orang jika kita adalah keluarga yang paling bahagia."

"Terkabul." Sahut Sehun.

"Huh?"

Kenapa secepat itu. Pikir Luhan.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya. Mulai minggu depan aku akan menjadi Daddy kebanggaan dan kupastikan akan membuat iri semua orang, Bagaimana?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun senang, senyum nya mengembang sangat manis.

"Setuju."

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuat mu menangis."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena membuat Haowen menangis."

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Kau ayahnya"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mencium pipi Luhan sekilas, "Tapi kau juga ibunya sayang. Jangan merasa seolah kau yang paling bersalah disini. Ini semua karena aku yang salah."

Dan selanjutnya Sehun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Luhan dan mulai melumatnya lembut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun.

Mereka berciuman dengan tenang, tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. mengabaikan Haowen yang bergerak tak nyaman walau ia tertidur.

Itu hanya sebuah ciuman yang menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing bahwa mereka memang saling mencintai, ditambah adanya Haowen yang semakin melengkapi keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

.

Duduk merenung di meja kasir dan terus memandangi pintu masuk kedai sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya dari dulu.

Orangtua nya memiliki sebuah kedai bubble tea dan coffe yang sering sepi pengunjung, pengunjung yang datangpun masih bisa di hitung dengan jari, ini membuat pemasukan nya sedikit dan terkadang rugi. hal ini membuat Luhan bosan setengah mati.

Sehun sudah akan berencana merenovasi kedai itu agar terlihat lebih baik dan bisa menarik minat orang. Tapi, Luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan ia sendiri yang akan merenovasi nya menggunakan uang penghasilan nya sendiri.

'Tring'

Luhan sudah akan senang ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia baru saja berdiri dengan senyuman ramahnya. Tapi kemudian senyum itu luntur ketika mengetahui bukan pengunjung yang datang, melainkan sang ibu dan seorang balita lucu di gendongannya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya lalu kembali lagi ke acara malas-malasan seraya menunggu pelanggan datang.

"Sehun benar Lu, jika kita harus merenovasi kedai ini." ucap Ibu Luhan tiba-tiba seraya menyuapi cucu nya atau Haowen dengan bubur biskuit, anak itu menyantap makanan nya dengan lahap.

"Kedai ini masih bagus kok."

"Apanya yang masih bisa di bilang bagus?. Kedai ini sudah berumur 22 tahun dan mama hanya 3 kali merenovasi nya."

Ketika ibunya berbicara seperti itu, maka Luhan hanya bisa bungkam. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan ibu nya yang sepenuhnya benar. Dan di sisi lain ia tak mungkin meminta pada Sehun, Luhan terlalu menyayangkan harga dirinya dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun adalah suaminya.

Yangmi yang melihat keterdiaman Luhan, mengerti jika anaknya sedang dilanda rasa bingung. Maka ia mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan nya.

"Lu, apa kau sudah memberitahu Sehun?"

Tanpa dijelaskan pun Luhan sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"Belum sempat."

"Belum sempat atau karena malu?"

"Keduanya."

Yangmi menghela napas dan bersiap untuk menasehati putra bungsu nya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan ini huh?. Sampai perutmu buncit lalu berakhir dengan Sehun yang kecewa?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Tidak seperti itu juga."

"Singkirkan rasa malu mu itu dan katakan pada Sehun jika kau hamil."

"Tidak mau/MWO?!" terdengar suara lain yang lebih kencang sampai suara Luhan tenggelam karena mereka berucap dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Yangmi dan Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan mereka menemukan Kris dengan ekspresi terkejutnya berbanding balik dengan sang istri yang justru tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, dia lagi. Dasar pengacau." gumam Luhan dan sialnya terdengar oleh Kris yang sekarang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Luhan.

"Hai Yuzi." Luhan menyapa Balita yang berdiri disamping sang ibu, ia mengabaikan Kris yang kini terus menatap Luhan, tatapan nya sangat mengintimidasi.

"Mwo?"

Luhan dengan santai bertanya pada Kris, seperti tak terjadi sesuatu padahal Kris menganggap serius masalah ini.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan mama?!" tanya Kris. Matanya hampir keluar.

"Yeah begitulah." lagi, Luhan menjawab dengan santai.

"Yak! Kau itu jangan enaknya saja. Pikirkan anakmu, mengurus Haowen saja kau tidak becus."

/Pletak/

"Ouch. Hyung tidak usah memukulku!"

"Dan parahnya kau belum mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun..."

"Aku akan mengadukannya sekarang."

"Yayaya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan kelabakan dengan tingkah Kris yang ikut campur, dia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Dengan itu Luhan berlari memutari meja kasir untuk mencegah Kris, lebih tepatnya mengambil ponsel Kris untuk ia lempar jauh-jauh agar si tiang itu tak bisa menghubungi Sehun.

Tapi baru saja jaraknya beberapa meter dari Kris, kakinya sudah terantuk meja dan menyebabkan Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga tubuhnya condong kedepan.

Kris dan dua orang wanita disana terkejut dan refleks berdiri berniat berlari untuk menahan Luhan, tapi jarak tidak memungkinkan itu. Bahkan Kris yang di depannya pun tak sempat.

Bunyi debuman keras pun tak dapat dihindari.

/Brak/

Dan berbagai pekikan pun terdengar di kedai itu.

"No!" - Kris

"Luhan!" Yangmi/Tao.

"Mom, orang itu terjatuhnya lucu sekali hihi" - Yuzi.

.

"Aww, ohh perutku."

"Luhan!" Yangmi dan menantunya berteriak melihat Luhan terjatuh, walau Luhan terjatuh dengan posisi menungging dan hanya bagian dada yang menyentuh lantai, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir tak mampu mereka tahan.

Kris dengan gentle membantu Luhan duduk dan menatap adiknya Khawatir..-lebih tepatnya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan calon keponakannya-..

"Perutmu tak apa kan?" tanya Kris yang matanya tak bisa lepas dari perut datar dan paha Luhan, ia tak berpikiran jorok tenang saja. Karena Kris hanya memastikan tak ada darah disana, dalam arti lain ia tak mau Luhan keguguran. Walau bagaimana pun ini semua karena dirinya yang membuat Luhan berlari, dan Kris tak mau mati muda di tangan Sehun.

"Kau harusnya bertanya keaadaan ku." ujar Luhan.

"Maaf"

"Mana ponselmu?"

"nih"

/PRAK/

"Yak! Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku!"

"kau tidak lihat? Barusan aku melemparnya hingga pecah. Sebagai antipasi jika kau menghubungi Sehun lagi."

"Oh my god."

.

.

.

.

"Daddy Pulang..."

Suara husky Sehun menggema memenuhi ruang tengah, disana terdapat Luhan yang sedang menonton acara di tv dan Haowen yang sedang meminum susu formulanya di dekapan Luhan. Posisi Haowen seperti koala.

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pintu lalu kembali menonton acaranya.

"Hai sayang. Ohh, Haowen tertidur?"

Sehun mengambil tempat disisi Luhan -Luhan duduk di bawah kursi agar kakinya bisa berselonjor-.. Dan mengecup pipi suami cantiknya yang semakin hari makin terlihat tembam.

Luhan mencium sesuatu yang sangat menguar, seperti aroma lavender. Dan ia merasakan jika tubuh Sehun yang berbau aroma itu.

"Sehun, baumu wangi sekali. Kau mengenakan parfum baru ya?" tanya Luhan, ia mengendus tubuh Sehun yang menurutnya sangat super wangi.

Kemudian ia berdiri untuk memindahkan Haowen yang sedang tertidur ke kamar nya, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan berlari kecil hanya untuk mendekap Sehun dan menciumi aroma lavender itu sepuasnya.

Ia mengabaikan fakta jika Sehun belum mandi.

Sehun mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah baru suami cantiknya, Luhan memang childish tapi yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah mengapa Luhan menyangkanya mengenakan parfum aroma lavender jika kenyataannya saja Sehun tak memakai parfum aroma wanita seperti itu.

Luhan kini mendekap Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu dengan tertawa kecil seperti balita yang baru saja mendapat permen dari ayahnya.

"Bau Sehun enak, Luhan suka."

Tunggu. Kenapa Luhan bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini?. Ini sungguh kebalikan dari sikap asli Luhan yang childish tapi sok keren, bukan sekarang yang kelewat childish.

"Lu, aku bahkan tak memakai parfum menggelikan seperti itu."

Dan..

Luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan melas super merangsang. Entah apa maksudnya ia menatap Sehun seperti itu, tapi ini benar-benar membuat sesuatu milik Sehun dibawah sana menjadi bangun.

Yaa. Sehun terangsang hanya karena tatapan Luhan.

Ia jadi merasa jika dirinya adalah seorang pedofil. Tapi masa bodoh, Luhan harus ia hukum karena telah beraninya menggoda Oh Sehun dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Luhan."

"Umm?"

"Mau daddy kasih kejutan?"

"Benarkah?! Ya aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah."

"Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Untuk daddy perkosa."

"Mwo?! Yak aku tidak mau, kau ini apa-apaan. Bicaramu itu Frontal sekali."

Eh kenapa Luhan yang asli kembali secepat ini. Padahal Sehun masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Luhan si polos.

Kalau begitu yang harus ia lakukan adalah memaksa.

Kedengerannya sangat menarik.

.

.

"Omo! Sehuna turunkan aku!"

Luhan terus berteriak dan memukuli punggung suaminya, minta diturunkan karena posisi seperti karung beras ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ia tak bisa melawan karena tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar darinya, jadi ia hanya pasrah ketika Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dan mulai melahap rakus bibir dan lehernya seperti orang kesetanan. Toh, Luhan pun sama menikmatinya, jadi yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan keras.

Tapi yang membuat Luhan khawatir sejak tadi adalah kandungannya, ia sudah berkonsultasi pada dokter jika ia tak boleh berhubungan badan selama 5 bulan kedepan karena kandungannya masih lemah. Ini bukan salah Sehun juga jika malam ini dia bermain kasar padanya, karena sesungguhnya Sehun belum tau.

Ini salahnya.

Dan ia sudah membayangkan esok jika semua badannya pasti sakit dan kemungkinan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar dalam seminggu ini.

Tapi ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kandungannya esok. Ia hanya berharap semua baik-baik saja.

TBC~~~

NC skip.. Lagi bulan puasa...

Terangkanlah~~~ #njayy

Semoga kalian suka :) .

Aku gak edit karena udah ngantuk :D

Review?

Respon baik aku lanjut.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~~


	2. Daddy Oh

.

.

.

"Ash aw." erangan kecil terdengar di balik selimut biru.

Luhan terbangun pagi itu dengan keadaan yang luar biasa buruk. Pinggangnya sakit terutama bagian selatan tubuhnya, tulangnya terasa remuk semua membuat ia malas bergerak.

Ia tidak menemukan Sehun disamping nya, kemungkinan Sehun sudah berangkat karena ini sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Tapi diluar sana terdengar tawa nyaring bayi, dan itu suara Haowen.

Dahi Luhan mengerut, dengan siapa dia tertawa jika kenyataan nya Sehun tak ada dirumah.

Buru-buru ia menyibak selimutnya, memakai bokser yang tergeletak di lantai dan memungut kemeja hitam milik Sehun, ia memakainya dengan asal membuat dua kancing atas nya tak terkancing.

Sekelebat pikiran buruk mulai menghinggapi pikirannya sampai ia berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Haowen~"

"Morning sayang."

"Sehun?"

Luhan mendesah lega karena Sehun ternyata yang membuat Haowen tertawa. Ia sedang menyuapi Haowen dengan beberapa potongan kecil pisang. Di sisi lain, Luhan merasa bingung kenapa Sehun masih ada disini karena seharusnya dia bekerja, Dan ada yang aneh-.. wajah Sehun sangat pucat.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan raut khawatirnya, "Sehun kau pucat."

"Kulitku memang pucat sayang."

"Bukan, kau sakit Sehun."

Ia menempatkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun, tapi suhunya normal tak panas, lalu kenapa Sehun?.

"Aku baikkan? Kau tak usah khawatir."

Ya, walaupun Sehun tak sakit tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir Luhan tak bisa ia enyahkan begitu saja.

"Aku membuatkan mu omelet, sebaiknya kau sarapan sekarang."

"Kau tak bekerja?"

"Tidak, sementara jongin yang menggantikan ku hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menghampiri konter untuk memulai sarapan.

Baru saja satu potong omelet ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya, ia langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perut dan itu membuatnya luar biasa mual. Luhan mencoba menahannya dengan menelan paksa omelet, dan itu tak berdampak baik, ia justru semakin ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya.

"Hoeek.." Luhan segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, mencegah jika ia muntah tiba-tiba di meja, ia lalu menggeser kursi dan berlari menuju wastafel. Tapi Sehun mendahuluinya, ia juga berlari dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya dan Luhan mendengar dengan sangat jelas jika Sehun mengeluarkan suara persis seperti dirinya.

"Hoeek."

"Oh." Luhan merespon dan berhenti lari, ia jadi tak merasa mual lagi, entahlah tiba-tiba ia merasa baikan. Lalu, kenapa Sehun?.

Demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya ia mengikuti Sehun dan mengintip di balik pintu.

'Sehun morning sick? Tapi kenapa dia dan bukan aku?' Luhan membatin dan masih sibuk menonton Sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Kejadian ini juga pernah Sehun alami saat Luhan tengah mengandung Haowen, tapi untungnya itu hanya berlaku seminggu dan dilanjutkan dengan Luhan yang mengalami masa sakit dan sejenisnya saat itu. Itu juga terjadi di awal bulan kehamilan Luhan, jadi menurutnya ini sudah tak asing dan berarti Sehun juga mengerti jika ia harus menggantikan masa morning sick Luhan sementara.

Tunggu, jika Sehun mengerti berarti ia akan mengetahui jika Luhan sedang berbadan dua lagi.

"Sayang kenapa melamun dan berdiri disana?"

Luhan tersentak ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ia berdeham, menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tak dicurigai.

"Tidak apa kok."

Sesungguhnya ia ingin bertanya keadaan Sehun tapi takut Sehun bertanya dan malah membongkar rahasia. Luhan hanya ingin ia yang mengatakannya sendiri nanti.

"Lu, sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya."

"Oh ya?. I-itu mungkin saat kau masuk angin, yeah begitu." Luhan tersenyum canggung dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Dan juga kau pernah seperti ini saat hamil dulu, benarkan?"

Deg!

Mata Luhan berkedip beberapa kali seiring dengan detakan jantungnya, dan juga napas nya mulai tersendat.

"I-itu, itu-"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Huftt.. Haowen memanggil Sehun, itu merupakan sebuah pertolongan bagi Luhan yang sedang dilanda kecemasan tingkat tinggi akibat tidak pandai merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Sebentar babby boy, daddy datang." Sahut Luhan dan segera berlari menghampiri Haowen yang kini mengacak-acak potongan pisang dengan kesal, mungkin karena kesepian.

Sehun sendiri malah terkekeh, ia merasa gemas sendiri pada Luhan. Padahal Haowen memanggilnya, bukan memanggil Luhan dan sejak kapan Luhan menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'daddy', dasar tak fokus, pikirnya.

Padahal Sehun tidak tahu jika Luhan sedang gugup setengah mati dan mencoba menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun, teman Luhan sekaligus sepupu Sehun datang dari Prancis bersama keluarga barunya, Park Chanyeol yang merupakan suami dan Jesper anak angkat mereka yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

Terhitung sudah dua tahun Baekhyun tinggal di Prancis bersama Chanyeol yang dulu masih berstatus kekasihnya, sekarang mereka telah menikah dan berniat kembali ke tanah kelahirannya yaitu, Korea.

Luhan dengan antusias menunggu mereka di bandara di temani Sehun yang menggendong Haowen menggunakan babby carrier. Luhan kemudian berlari setelah Baekhyun menghubunginya jika ia telah sampai. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mendesah sabar melihat kelakuan suami cantiknya yang persis seperti bocah.

Ia menyusul Luhan dengan berjalan santai, tak jarang beberapa gadis yang berada disana memekik tertahan karena melihat Sehun dengan tubuh kekar terbalut kemeja putih yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang sangat lucu, aura hot daddy Sehun sampai menguar bagi siapapun yang melihat ayah dan anak ini.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara Luhan yang cempreng terdengar sampai radius 100 meter yang mana disana ada Sehun yang memberikan decakan kagum kepada suaminya yang memiliki suara nyaring, ia bertanya-tanya, Luhan adalah lelaki tapi kenapa suaranya itu tidak ada berat-berat nya sama sekali dan bahkan jakunnya nyaris tak terlihat.

Dimata Sehun, Luhan adalah sosok yang mencoba agar penampilan dan tingkahnya tidak terlihat feminim, tapi jika di hayati semuanya itu adalah omong kasong, Luhan bahkan terlihat lebih menggemaskan di bandingkan perempuan manapun.

Sehun dulu saat menyadari dirinya menyimpang, ia sangat menginginkan memiliki tipe pasangan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak pendek, memiliki kulit putih bersih, wajahnya berseri, mungil, menggemaskan dan terlihat tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan, dan impiannya terwujud bahkan ia memiliki bonus yaitu Luhan adalah orang yang sederhana. Mungkin.

"Luhan, astaga kau berbeda sekali" Ujar Baekhyun dan merentangkan tangan memberi kode pada Luhan agar ia memeluknya.

Luhan dengan senang hati berlari seraya tertawa kecil, tapi lagi-lagi ia ceroboh. Kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri sehingga tubuhnya tidak seimbang, ia sudah siap-siap mencium lantai.

Sehun di seberang sana bergumam, "Dasar ceroboh."

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mata sipitnya membola ketika mendapati Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukan seseorang.

Dan itu bukan terjatuh pada pelukan Baekhyun, melainkan sosok pria tinggi bermata bulat.

Jika di pelukan Baekhyun, Sehun maklum. Tapi ini?.

Sudah cukup, mata Sehun panas karena posisi mereka sangat intim. Tubuh Luhan terlihat di dekap orang itu dan Luhan tak melepas pelukannya, ia malah terlihat seperti terpesona pada pria itu.

Sehun tidak suka jika tubuh Luhan disentuh, ia akan marah. Bahkan pada kakak Luhan atau Kris jika ia menyentuh Luhan, Sehun harus terpaksa mentolelir nya. Dan kali ini, pada pria itu yang sedang memeluk Luhan, ia tak akan mentolelir. Mungkin jika ia tak membawa Haowen ia akan memberi bogeman selamat datang padanya.

.

"Eh." mata Luhan berkedip lucu ketika tanpa sengaja bertatap dengan pria penolongnya.

"Ekhem, suasana nya sangat bagus ya, seperti melihat drama murahan."

Sontak Baekhyun tertawa keras ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata seperti itu.

Buru-buru Luhan mendorong pria itu lalu tertawa canggung, ia membungkuk padanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ia melirik Sehun, dan menemukan wajah merah padam lelaki itu, Luhan mulai merasa khawatir karena takut pada konsekuensi yang akan ia terima nantinya. Luhan tau Sehun sengaja menyindirnya tadi, ia tak tahan melihat wajah datar itu kemudian mengalihkannya pada wajah Haowen yang kini tertidur menyandar pada dada ayahnya, begitu tenang dan menggemaskan sampai ia sejenak melupakan kemarahan Sehun.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Sehun, nada nya sangat ketus membuat Luhan tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Alarm tanda bahaya terngiang di kepalanya.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, setidaknya harus ada yang bersikap dewasa dan menjadi penengah disini.

"Sehun, pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol suamiku. Aku pernah mengirimkan photo nya padamu saat kami menikah, apa kau tak ingat?"

Ya Sehun ingat, tapi faktanya ia mengesampingkan hal itu dan memilih untuk memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan pada Luhan nanti.

"Dan ini jesper anak angkat kami." lanjut Baekhyun dan Jesper yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun balas tersenyum tapi hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, kemudian wajahnya kembali datar ketika ia bertatap dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri balas menatap tajam Sehun sehingga terjadilah aksi saling melemparkan tatapan maut, Sehun bahkan sudah seperti mengibarkan bendera siap perang padanya.

Luhan yang merasa jengah pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Oke, berhentilah saling melemparkan tatapan cinta. Sehun ayo pulang."

"Ck, tatapan cinta dari mana, ini terlihat seperti perang 'dunia suami' ke satu." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana, sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah akur jika kembali bertemu."

"Baek, sepertinya kau harus membawa Chanyeol pergi karena sepertinya Sehun akan bergerak sebentar lagi." lanjutnya dan sedikit merasa was-was.

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

"Sehun seharusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Chanyeol, bagaimanapun dia itu adalah suami dari sepupu mu."

"Masa bodoh."

"Sehuuunie."

"Jangan merajuk."

"Sehun?"

"..."

"Sehuna."

"..."

"Sehunnie."

"..."

"Oh Sehuuun.."

"..."

"Sehun tampaaan."

"..."

"Sehun daddyhh ahhh."

/CKIT/

"Shit!shit shit, Luhan your bitch."

Luhan tersenyum puas ketika Sehun terpancing. Ia tahu Sehun mengabaikannya tapi ia sebenarnya mendengar panggilannya yang hampir semuanya tak ia jawab, lalu ketika ia memanggilnya disertai sedikit desahan Sehun terpancing dan menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba.

'Good Lu' batinnya dan tertawa menang.

"Jangan sampai aku menyerangmu disini okay."

"Kau tidak bisa menyerangku, aku sedang memangku Haowen."

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara itu lagi ketika kita sedang bersama Haowen, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bercinta di depan Haowen mungkin."

"Kau gila,"

"Ya aku gila. Kita lanjutkan di rumah."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau, lagipula kau harus ke kantor."

Untuk kali ini Luhan tidak bisa diam, ia tak akan menyerahkan tubuhnya lagi pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Rolex Chronograph?" tawar Sehun.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku ini apa bisa ditawar dengan benda itu, aku bukan pria murahan!"

Ya walaupun sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali memiliki Jam tangan itu, tapi ia masih punya harga diri. Luhan bukanlah jalang.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu namun pada akhirnya kau bahkan rela menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku hanya untuk sebuah Iphone 7 red edition,-"

Oke cukup, wajah Luhan sudah sepenuhnya memerah, mungkin jika di imajinasikan akan keluar asap dari lubang hidungnya.

"..aku masih ingat jika kau dulu pernah menginginkan tanda tangan CR7 dengan rela kau mengakang untukku agar aku menuruti permintaanmu."

"Cukup!-"

Kesabaran Luhan sudah habis, awalnya ia menggoda Sehun hanya untuk meminta perhatiannya, tapi kenapa jadi begini.

"Kau keterlaluan Sehun!"

Luhan adalah orang yang mudah tersinggung, dan Sehun adalah pria bermulut besar jadi jika mereka bertengkar sudah dipastikan tak ada yang mau mengalah dan pada akhirnya mereka akan merasa menyesal di kemudian.

Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh, ia tak terima harga dirinya di injak walaupun oleh suaminya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu mobil ia buka paksa dan Luhan keluar dengan membawa Haowen yang masih tertidur lelap, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini berteriak memanggil nama nya.

Sehun keluar dari mobil untuk mengejar Luhan dan meminta maaf tapi Luhan sudah menghentikan sebuah taksi dan melesat begitu cepat sebelum Sehun sempat mengejarnya.

"Luhan!"

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar karena lagi-lagi kebiasaan yang selalu ia coba hilangkan pada akhirnya tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi.

.

Didalam taksi, Luhan terus menangis tanpa menghiraukan supir yang terus melihatnya lewat kaca. Ia terus mengumpat dengan mengatai Sehun

"Sehun keparat, bajingan, gila, brengsek! hikss dasar pria sinting hkss."

Air mata Luhan berurai banyak, hingga tetesan nya mengenai wajah tenang Haowen yang sedang tidur. Tapi sepertinya Haowen sudah mulai terusik, mata sipitnya terbuka dan ia menguap kecil. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah ibunya yang merah dan penuh dengan air mata.

Di lubuk hati bayi mungil itu seperti ada getaran aneh, ia merasa hatinya sakit ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang menangis dan tanpa Luhan sadari Haowen terus menatap nya dengan wajah merengut lucu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca,

Posisi Haowen yang sedang menyandar pada dada Luhan sangat menguntungkan karena tangan mungilnya dengan mudah bisa menggapai wajah nya, kemudian Haowen menepuk pipi ibunya berulang dan mulai menangis.

"Eh?" Luhan membuka mata sembabnya dan melihat wajah Haowen yang penuh airmata menatapnya sedih, "Haowena, sayang kenapa kau menangis?" Luhan membenarkan posisi Haowen agar sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Hkss huaaa...huaaaa daddy..."

Luhan tersenyum kecil karena ketika Haowen sudah memanggil nama ayahnya dengan cara menangis itu artinya hati Haowen sedang dilanda gelisah.

"Mommy, bisakah kau memanggilku mommy?" Luhan menatap berharap pada Haowen.

"Daddy huaaa daddy..."

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya karena si bayi tak menuruti keinginannya, kini ia tak lagi menangis. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun, maka Luhan akan kalah dalam soal kedekatan nya dengan Haowen. Haowen bahkan sudah mengerti di usianya yang masih belia jika Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa menenangkan Haowen ataupun Luhan jika mereka sedang sedih.

Dan Sehun kini tak ada, maka yang bisa Haowen lakukan adalah menangis dan memanggil namanya karena biasanya ia akan datang, tapi pria tampan yang merupakan ayahnya itu tak kunjung datang.

.

Luhan memeluk si bayi dan mengusap lembut punggungnya dengan sayang, berharap dengan begitu Haowen akan tenang.

Tapi Luhan bukanlah Sehun yang mampu mengambil hatinya dengan mudah, Haowen tak mau berhenti menangis dan entah kenapa tangisannya semakin kencang.

Ibunya benar, Luhan tak becus mengurus Haowen bahkan untuk menenangkannya pun Luhan tak bisa. Ia tak punya pengalaman menjaga seorang anak kecil, karena di keluarganya dirinyalah yang seperti anak kecil dan selalu di manja oleh kakak dan ibunya. Dan kini Luhan merasakan akibatnya ketika ia memiliki buah hati di usianya yang sangat muda dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

/Drttt...Drrttt...Drrttt.../

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, ia mengabaikannya karena hatinya sedang tidak mood tapi ponsel itu kembali bergetar, Luhan tau itu Sehun. Maka ia memilih mengambil ponsel dan hanya menatap layarnya saja yang menampilkan photo dirinya tengah tersenyum, dan Sehun yang sedang mengecup pipinya dengan tangan yang memeluk perut buncit Luhan dari belakang, saat itu Luhan tengah mengandung Haowen di usianya yang ke enam bulan.

Kemudian sebuah pesan masuk dari Sehun. Luhan membacanya.

.

From: My Sehunnie

 **Sayang angkat teleponnya**

 **.**

To: My Sehunnie

 **Kenapa harus**

 **.**

From: My Sehunnie

 **Aku ingin minta maaf, dan feelengku merasa tak enak. Apa Haowen menangis?**

 **.**

To: My Sehunnie

 **Ya, Kau boleh menelponku sekarang.**

 **.**

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar, dan ia langsung mengangkatnya.

 _"Luhan! Kau dimana?!"_

"..." Luhan tak menjawab.

 _"Sayang, aku mendengar Haowen menangis. Kenapa dia?"_

"Dia merindukanmu. Aku kesulitan untuk menenangkannya."

 _"Dimana posisimu sekarang?, aku akan menyusul."_

"Kita bertemu saja di taman tempat Haowen bermain."

 _"Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku akan secepatnya kesana."_

Tanpa sadar Luhan melupakan insiden tadi dan tak segan untuk membiarkan Sehun menemuinya, padahal tadinya Luhan akan kerumah ibunya tapi ia urungkan.

 _._

.

"Terimakasih ahjussi." Luhan memberikan uang sesuai tarif kemudian ia melangkah menuju taman yang sekarang terlihat ramai.

Banyak pengunjung dan pedagang disini, anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari ada juga balita-balita yang sangat antusias melemparkan bola karet kepada temannya.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, ia merasa hatinya tenang dengan keramaian yang hampir di isi oleh balita disini. Tapi Haowen masih menangis, Luhan sudah kehabisan akal untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian ia melihat penjual mainan tak jauh yang menjajakan mainan bervariasi dan penuh dengan warna yang terang membuatnya tak tahan untuk melangkah kesana.

"Hei jagoan, lihatlah disana ada banyak bola. Haowen mau?

Haowen berhenti menangis ketika ibunya menunjuk beberapa mainan yang ada disana, bibirnya masih mencebik lucu tapi tak bisa memungkiri jika Haowen memang tertarik, ia memeluk leher ibunya dan mengangguk. Sangat menggemaskan, pikir Luhan.

Luhan mendekati penjual mainan dan menunggu Haowen untuk memilih mainannya sendiri.

Haowen menunjuk mainan kuda karet. "Holss, Holss.."

"Eh, Haowen mau yang ini?" Luhan menunjuk bola berwarna pink lalu di balas gelengan keras oleh anaknya.

"Hollss, mom Holss.."

Luhan mengernyit bingung lalu ia menebak lagi dengan menunjuk bola bergambar minion, "Apa yang ini?"

"Noo noo.. hollss.."

Luhan hanya mengerti Haowen mengucapkan no, yang artinya tidak. Mungkin Haowen mengucapkan bahasa inggris tapi ia tak mengerti, Luhan tak habis pikir jika Sehun sudah sejauh ini mengajarkan bahasa asing itu.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat lalu matanya menerawang untuk mencari dua kesayangannya. Banyak orang disini membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas keberadaan Luhan.

Kemudian ia berjalan cepat ke area taman, ia baru saja sampai tapi sudah banyak yang memperhatikannya bahkan ada yang tersenyum geli ke arahnya. Sehun pikir penampilannya baik-baik saja, justru ia rasa ialah yang paling terlihat tampan disini, terlalu percaya diri memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Lalu kenapa mereka memandang Sehun seperti itu?.

Ia lalu melihat penampilannya, dan pantas saja mereka memandang Sehun seperti itu karena di tubuhnya masih melekat babby carrier yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggendong putranya.

Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa?.

Sehun melepas benda itu dan tersenyum kikuk. Dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar para gadis disana berbisik

'Dia seorang ayah yang tampan'

'Uhh hot daddy, dia sangat gagah astaga keren sekali'

'Tampannya melebihi goblin, tapi sayang dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah'

Tentu saja mereka menyebut Sehun hott daddy, karena siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan penampilannya yang begitu menawan, ia mengenakan kemeja biru tua yang dibalut jas hitam mahal. Apalagi rambut hitam legamnya yang ia berikan gel dan di sisir kebelakang, membuat wajah garangnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Membuat para wanita iri karena menurut mereka siapapun wanita yang menjadi istrinya adalah orang paling beruntung, dan sayangnya Sehun tidak menikahi wanita. Ia lebih tertarik pada Luhan yang merupakan seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sehun terus menghubungi Luhan tapi ponselnya tak aktiv, lalu matanya menangkap sosok berkemeja merah kotak-kotak dan berambut hitam kecokelatan sedang berdiri di tempat penjual mainan, dan itu sudah dipastikan Luhan karena ia sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Sehun berlari menghampirinya, dan itu memang benar Luhan. Ia berdiri disamping suami cantiknya tanpa disadari Luhan.

"Hollss, mom Holss.."

"Apa yang ini?"

"Noo noo.. hollss.."

Sehun menahan tawanya begitu melihat raut kebingungan Luhan yang tak mengerti ucapan Haowen.

Akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara, "Maksud Haowen adalah Horse."

"Oh, apa itu Horse?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Sehun, karena Luhan belum menyadarinya.

"Astaga usia berapa kau ini sampai artinya saja tidak tahu."

"Yak aku ini memang tidak tahu, aku buta bahasa inggris."

"Artinya adalah kuda sayang."

"Eh?" Luhan tersentak karena baru menyadari jika ia terus berbicara dengan seseorang yang merupakan suaminya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyanya sangat ketus.

Sehun terkekeh ketika mengetahui Luhan sedang merajuk, "Sejak kau berdebat dengan Haowen."

"Apa masih marah?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan tak menghiraukan nya.

"Ahjussi aku ambil mainan ini, berapa harganya?"

.

.

.

Haowen merangkak cepat mengambil mainan nya dengan semangat walau berkali-kali tak sengaja tengkurap tapi tawa riang masih terlihat diwajahnya.

"Ayo sayang lempar kudanya kemari."

"Ahahahaha... Moomm holls.." Haowen tertawa riang memperlihatkan empat gigi serinya yang baru tumbuh.

"Iya sayang, lemparkan lagi."

Haowen mengambil mainan itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Luhan dengan asal lalu tertawa sampai matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit, sangat mirip dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari mereka ikut terbawa suasana hingga tertawa, ternyata dengan begini saja ia sudah merasa bahagia. Sehun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dari kecil ia di didik keras, tak ada mainan dan bermain, hanya ada ambisi di keluargannya.

Dan ia tak mau hal serupa terjadi pada putranya, putranya harus merasakan kasih sayang dan kebahagian dari mulai usia dini.

Sehun kemudian melihat arlojinya dan baru menyadari jika ia harus kembali ke kantor untuk menghadiri rapat. Tapi ketika melihat moment Luhan dan Haowen membuatnya malas untuk kembali ke kantor dan memilih disini mengawasi mereka.

Ponselnya berkali-kali bergetar, itu panggilan dari Jongin asistennya yang beberapa kali mengirim pesan agar Sehun segera datang sebelum terlambat, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya lagi pula masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang kerumah mama saja ya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengantarkanmu ke mansion."

"Ya." jawabnya datar.

Sehun tau Luhan masih merajuk, Luhan belum memaafkan dirinya.

"Berhenti disini saja." Sahut Luhan.

Sehun memelankan laju mobilnya untuk berhenti lalu menatap Luhan bingung.

Seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya, Luhan langsung berkata "Aku akan ke toko bayi untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Tapi kan pakaian Haowen masih banyak, mainannya saja masih ada beberapa yang baru tapi belum di pakai."

"Aku akan membeli setelan jas untuk Haowen, besok sore anak angkat Baekhyun berulang tahun. Haowen harus terlihat yang paling tampan di pesta nanti." Luhan tersenyum membayangkannya.

Tunggu. Jika ada Baekhyun maka akan ada si idiot kelebihan kalsium itu dan Sehun enggan bertemu dengannya, melihat tampangnya saja sudah membuatnya tak tahan untuk menendang pria itu.

"Kau harus ikut." kata Luhan dan dibalas delikan malas Sehun.

"Tidak." finalnya.

"Harus." Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Tidak."

"Pokoknya harus."

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus ikut!" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, tapi Sehun menganggapnya itu adalah tatapan paling menggemaskan ala Luhan.

Sehun baru saja membuka mulutnya tapi sudah di interupsi Luhan.

"Awas jika kau tidak ada disana. Kupastikan benda itu-" Luhan menunjuk area selangkangan Sehun yang sedikit menonjol, ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan dan bersip-siap menunggu lanjutan kalimat nya yang sengaja ia jeda.

"Akan menganggur selama-lamanya."

"Ap-"

"Shuutt~, itu bagus untuk belajar mengontrol hormonmu Sehunnie." bisiknya, ia mengecup bibir Sehun sebentar lalu tertawa jahat. Sehun sudah tak sanggup berkata, Luhan sudah seperti iblis kecil untuknya.

"Ingat kata-kata ku sayang, daaah." Luhan keluar dari mobil dan melambai pada Sehun yang sekarang masih cengo seperti orang dungu.

Padahal itu hanya ancaman dan tentu saja Luhan main-main dengan ucapannya, Sehun kira hanya dirinya apa yang tak sanggup menahan adik kecilnya, Luhanpun sama ia tak mungkin membiarkan lubang surganya menganggur begitu saja.

Tapi Sehun masih memikirkan kata-kata Luhan tadi, jika dirinya tak datang maka adik kecilnya akan menganggur selama-lamanya.

Bagaimana nasibnya jika itu terjadi, maka adik kecil Sehun bisa saja menyusut kecil karena tak pernah masuk ke 'rumah' tetapnya.

Dan entah perasaan Sehun saja atau memang kenyataanya jika lambaian tangan Haowen tadi disertai senyum cerianya seolah seperti meledeknya karena di ancam tak akan mendapat jatah.

Oh, dua iblis kecil rupanya sedang bersekongkol yaa..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Itu Luhan belum ngasih tau aja kalo Haowen punya adek lagi :3**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya Aku gak pede upload ini bcs blm edit krna males baca ulang :D , entah knp ini krenyes ya :"v . Tpi gak mau juga Php-in readers juga.. Aku masih belajar nulis sesuai Eyd biar enak gitu bacanya :D tapi ya keknya gak sesuai deh karena dulunya aku sering nulis pake bahasa non baku tpi blm berani upload #)**

 **Oh iya, bagi yg blm tau, ini sebenernya kelanjutan dari ff aku sebelumnya (Sehun Saem, Wo Ai Ni)**

 **Usia haowen menurut usia di korea, kalo di indonesia masih usia 12 bulan..**

 **Dan...**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers tercinya :***

 **cici fu, roe520, Clever16, Rusa Jelek, noir904, ainuncho, King, Hunhania, daebaektaeluv, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Shbeear, Guest, sehunnyaluhan, pororoporo, peaceable04, nazmatulazr18, luluhun92, zoldyk, LinDeer520, karinaalysia2047, OhLulu520, JeoHumHunHanCBS, sese45.**

 **terimakasih juga buat sidders krn udh baca ff aneh gw :v**

 **Btw makasih buat guest yg udah ralat Kata 'Hourse' jadi 'Horse' :v aslina gw males bgt meriksa lagi :v tapi emang gw rada gak bisa ny sih :v**


	3. Haowen and Sehun's new attitudes

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan sudah berkeliling di mall hampir berjam-jam hanya untuk mencari barang yang akan ia hadiahkan kepada Jesper. Tapi sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan juga barang yang menurutnya menarik, semuanya membosankan sampai ia sendiri menyerah.

Ia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar tapi sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan membalikan badannya untuk memastikan jika ada yang memanggilnya barusan.

Dan pelakunya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik walau ada kesan judes di mata sipitnya, membuat nya mengingatkan pada pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

Luhan segera membungkuk pada wanita dewasa itu, "Oh, h-hai mama Oh."

"Sedang apa kau disini nak?, mana si kecil tampan?"

Luhan bergerak canggung, seperti sedang menahan pipis, "Umh, aku se-sedang membeli sesuatu, Haowen di daycare a-aku takut dia rewel jika dibawa berkeliling."

"Oh begitu, kau sudah selesai?"

Luhan menggeleng, "A-nu, aku tidak jadi, tidak ada yang menarik."

Kelemahan Luhan adalah saat ia bertemu dengan mertuanya ia tidak akan berbicara lancar, ia sebenarnya sedikit takut pada orangtua Sehun yang memiliki wajah judes yang diturunkan pada Suaminya. Maka dari itu, Luhan selalu berbicara hati-hati karena takut ia salah bicara.

"Ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan cucuku yang tampan, ayo kita kesana." Ajak ibu Sehun dan Luhan mengekorinya dari belakang.

.

Sesampainya di day care, Luhan dan Clarissa..-Ibu Sehun-.. Tidak langsung menjemput Haowen, mereka memilih untuk mengawasi Haowen dari pembatas kaca.

"Dia persis seperti Sehun." gumam mama Oh setelah apa yang ia lihat.

Luhan akui putranya memang terlihat lebih dominan wajah Sehun dibandingkan dirinya, ia pun heran mengapa wajah Haowen tidak ada miripnya sama sekali dengannya. Ia hanya berharap Haowen mempunyai sikap sepertinya kelak, ramah dan baik. Tidak seperti Sehun yang angkuh dan sinis.

"Lihatlah dia-" Luhan melihat Haowen, ia tampak biasa saja hanya duduk santai dan bermain dengan kereta kecilnya, lalu apanya yang harus ia lihat?. Dasar mama Oh terkadang ia suka bicara sepotong-sepotong dengan raut serius, sangat mirip dengan anaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa ma?"

Mama Oh menoleh sebentar pada Luhan, "Kau tidak menyadarinya?" kemudian ia kembali melihat Haowen.

"Disaat anak-anak yang lain bermain dengan anak yang lainnya, dia lebih memilih sendiri. Seolah mengabaikan keramaian di sekitarnya." ucapnya.

"Mungkin karena Haowen tidak mengenali mereka." tebak Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haowen yang kini melempar keretanya acuh dan memilih merangkak mendekati dua bayi laki-laki yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan.

"Tunggu setelah apa yang akan Haowen lakukan sebentar lagi."

Luhan menunggu dan tak terjadi apa-apa. Haowen hanya diam duduk di depan dua balita itu dan matanya sedang menatap mobil mainan yang mereka mainkan.

Haowen merangkak lebih dekat lagi dan ia langsung saja merebut paksa mainan mobil berwarna hitam dari si balita, membuat balita itu tak mau kalah dan mempertahankan mainannya sama halnya dengan Haowen ia tak mau kalah juga, bahkan alisnya menukik tajam.

Saat itu untunglah Luhan sudah merekam moment itu menggunakan kamera ponselnya dari awal.

Kedua balita itu saling berebut mobil hingga akhirnya Haowen mulai mengeluarkan tenaganya dan menarik paksa mainan itu hingga terlepas dari lawannya, ia tersenyum dan mulai merangkak menjauh mencari tempat ternyaman mengabaikan tangisan hebat dari lawannya tadi.

"Oh tunggu, apa yang Haowen lakukan?. Dan senyuman macam apa itu?" Luhan bergerak resah, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman manis seperti dulu, tapi itu satu-satunya senyuman maut yang dimiliki Sehun!.

Dia tersenyum miring!

Apa yang dilakukan bocah 2 tahun itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Dimana ia belajar tersenyum seperti itu? Luhan sungguh tak habis pikir. Ia akan menyalahkan Sehun nanti karena telah menularkan virus jahat kepada anaknya.

Dalam pikiran Luhan saat ini, 'Haowen bukanlah bocah menggemaskan lagi. Ia berbahaya'

Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan segera masuk kedalam untuk mengambil Haowen dan meminta maaf pada ibu dari balita yang hatinya Haowen lukai tadi.

Sebelumnya ia mendengar gumaman ibu mertuanya, ia mengatakan, "Haowen mulai egois, bukan seperti Sehun, tapi seperti kakeknya. Dan dia pendiam seperti Sehun."

.

"Uhh Haowen berkeringat ya." Luhan menyeka peluh di kening Haowen menggunakan tissu, sementara anak itu sibuk menggigiti soft teether donat nya.

Luhan sudah mengamankan Haowen dan memilih beristirahat di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

Dengan wajah datarnya Haowen melepaskan karet donatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Mamam...mamama..." teriaknya lucu.

Luhan terkekeh, "Haowen lapar ya?"

Si bayi mengangguk serius dengan alis menukik, Luhan bahkan baru menyadari jika Haowen gemar sekali menukikan alisnya jika sedang kesal. Lagi-lagi mirip Sehun, kapan mirip denganku, miris Luhan.

Luhan menyerahkan sementara Haowen kepada ibu mertuanya. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu di tas punggungnya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya ibu mertua.

"Seingatku masih ada satu sachet biskuit Haowen disini." Luhan dengan wajah kebingungannya mengeluarkan sebagian isi tas dari mulai Popok, susu cadangan, bubur instan dan juga pakaian hangat Haowen ia keluarkan. Tidak ketemu.

Luhan membalikan tasnya lalu mengguncangnya hingga mainan-mainan kecil milik Haowen berserakan di meja. Tapi ada satu benda yang masih terkemas rapi menjadi perhatian ibu mertuanya sekarang. Dan Luhan tidak menyadari itu, ia masih sibuk mencari biskuit di sela-sela tas.

"Yeah! Dapat!" girangnya setelah mendapatkam apa yang ia cari. Luhan baru saja hendak membuka kemasan biskuit sebelum ibunya bertanya dengan raut geli, ia terlihat menahan senyumnya.

"Mama juga dapat."

"Huh?"

Luhan menatap horror pada benda yang ibu mertuanya pegang sekarang.

Deg!

Seketika pipinya serasa panas dan sudah ia pastikan warnanya merah seperti tomat busuk. Luhan menciut di tempat duduknya.

"Testpack eoh?"

"Umhh..." matanya memandang ke segala arah asalkan tak menatap mata ibu mertuanya sekarang.

"Kau hamil lagi ya?" wanita itu terkikik geli melihat raut malu Luhan. Ia menggoda menantunya dengan cara mencolek dagunya.

"Tapi ini sepertinya masih baru. Kau belum mencobanya?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Benda itu sebenarnya baru ku beli dan belum sempat di pakai. Aku hanya memeriksanya langsung ke dokter." cicitnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hasilnya?" Wanita itu menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan alis yang ia naik turunkan.

'Ya tuhan kenapa mama Oh mirip sekali dengan Sehun, tak cukup kah Haowen?' batinnya menjerit karena setiap ia melihat hal yang mirip seperti suaminya maka akan semakin rindu ia kepada Sehun, padahal ia sudah bercinta dengannya semalaman dan berbagi ciuman paginya, tapi Luhan masih ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Hasilnya?" ulang mama Oh karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab.

"A-aku, aku humm hamil." setelahnya ia menutup wajahnya malu, sementara mama Oh terpekik senang dan tanpa sadar berteriak heboh mengabaikan orang lain yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku akan punya cucu lagi, astaga mimpi apa aku semalam ya tuhan aku senang sekali." mama oh menatap Luhan haru. Ia mencubit gemas pipi berisi Luhan.

"Mamam..mamamam..." teriak si kecil karena merasa di abaikan, bahkan tangannya memukul-mukul meja dengan kesal.

Mama oh terkekeh melihat Haowen. Luhan mengambil tissu basah untuk membersihkan telapak tangan Haowen terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan biskuitnya.

Haowen menggigiti biskuit itu dengan rakus walaupun ia hanya baru memiliki empat gigi seri di atas dan dibawah, tapi itu bukanlah halangan baginya.

"Astaga Haowen imut sekali." pekik mama Oh dan tak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi tembam bayi itu, Haowen terlihat kesal dan mengerang merasa terganggu karena pipinya basah.

Luhan tertawa melihat moment itu, walaupun memiliki wajah garang tapi wanita itu memiliki hati yang lembut dan penyayang di bandingkan dengan ayah mertuanya yang secara terang-terangan tidak menyukai Luhan. Itulah sebabnya Luhan tak pernah mau jika Sehun mengajaknya ke rumah sang ayah mertua.

.

Setelah pulang dari mall dan Luhan juga sudah mendapatkan barang untuk ia hadiahkan kepada jesper, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama menggunakan mobil pribadi milik mama Oh. Saat ini mereka masih berada di mobil.

"Jadi, rencanamu ingin memiliki bayi perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Aku ingin bayi perempuan." Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun, apakah ia menginginkan bayi perempuan juga?"

Luhan terdiam dan senyumnya perlahan menghilang, dia baru menyadari jika ia belum memberi tahu mama Oh bahwa Sehun belum tahu hal ini dalam artian Luhan masih merahasiakannya dari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku belum memberitahunya." jujur Luhan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap perut ratanya.

Mama Oh melihat itu dan ia mengangguk paham seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran menantunya, "Aku mengerti."

.

Sorenya Luhan telah bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun jesper, lebih tepatnya Haowen yang sedang ia siapkan dulu.

Saat ini Luhan telah merias wajah Haowen sedemikian rupa dari mulai gaya rambut berponi hingga gaya hair up.

Haowen sebenarnya risih karena Luhan terus memutar kursinya berulang dan menempelkan cairan lengket di rambutnya, apalagi setelan jas yang ia kenakan sangat tak nyaman dan gerah di tambah dasi kupu-kupu yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Bububuff...Waaaa... dadada...!" si kecil mulai berani protes dengan berteriak nyaring seakan ia sedang memarahi ibunya dengan modal tampang yang di buat garang seakan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya mereka akan takut. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk Luhan, ia justru terbahak mendengar bahasa bayi Haowen yang baru kali ini ia dengar sangat panjang.

"Haowen risih eoh?. Mom janji ini hanya untuk sementara oke." ujar Luhan seraya memasang sepatu di kaki Haowen.

"Dadada...dadada!" Lihatlah bahkan alis si bayi menukik, ia kembali berteriak membuat bibir kecilnya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan beberapa gigi susu yang baru tumbuh.

"Sudah selesai- Oh sayang jangan di tarik dasinya."

"Noo!"

"Apa?"

"Noo!"

"Kumohon jangan ditarik dasinya, nanti tidak tampan lagi."

Haowen tak peduli permohonan yang ibunya berikan, dasi ini sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman. Haowen terus menarik dasi itu susah payah tapi kali ini ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Karena

Luhan sedang memberikan Aegyo andalannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menakluki Oh Sehun, dan ia berharap bayi duplikat suaminya itu takluk juga.

Luhan terus melakukan aegyo dengan memiring-miringkan kepalanya, tapi Haowen dari tadi tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Luhan yang menurutnya aneh dengan datar.

"Buing-buing, bagaimana mommy imut kan?" Luhan terus beraegyo dan mencoba pose seimut mungkin, tapi Haowen tetap diam dengan alis menukik lagi. Tiba-tiba...

/Plak/ "Ouch.."

Tangan mungil Haowen berhasil mendarat lumayan keras di wajah Luhan. Bahkan saking kagetnya, Luhan sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

Ia menyentuh bekas pukulan sayang dari Haowen dengan tak percaya, oke ini sangat perih lalu Luhan menyimpulkan jika Haowen lebih parah dari ayahnya, "Sungguh sadis." gumam Luhan miris.

dan akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan membuka dasi itu dengan tak rela. 'Aku sudah susah-susah memasang ini, dan malah berakhir sia-sia' batinnya.

.

Sehun pulang tepat waktu untuk menjemput Luhan dan mengikuti pesta sesuai keinginan suami cantiknya, ngomong-ngomong Sehun menganggap serius ancaman Luhan itu.

Ia menemukan Luhan di atas tangga hendak turun, "Hai Sehun." Sapa Luhan seraya menuruni tangga dengan pelan karena sedang menggendong Haowen.

Sehun mendesah lega, "Hufft, ku kira aku terlambat."

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" tanya Sehun karena melihat Luhan yang masih berpakaian kasual biasa.

Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun, "Aku ingin meminjam setelan jas mu, boleh ya?"

Sehun tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk ragu, "Ya, boleh. Tapi kau yakin ingin meminjam jas ku, ku pikir itu kebesaran bagimu karena-.. Yeah tubuhmu kecil."

Luhan tersinggung ucapan Sehun yang menyinggung soal ukuran tubuhnya, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali membalas ucapan pria itu tapi Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya karena tak mau berakhir dengan Sehun yang tak meminjamkan pakaiannya.

"Mungkin ada setelan yang lain dengan ukuran lebih kecil, kau kan punya ruangan khusus untuk semua koleksi jas mu itu. Aku yakin itu pasti ada." katanya mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kenapa masih diam disini. Cepat sana, cari sesukamu." ujarnya.

Bola mata Luhan berbinar dan ia tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya sayang, ambil yang kau suka."

Lalu Luhan menyerahkan Haowen kepada Sehun, setelahnya ia berlari menaiki tangga lagi untuk menuju ruangan tempat koleksi pakaian mahal milik suaminya.

.

Sehun harusnya memberi beberapa syarat kepada Luhan sebelum ia mengambil pakaian mahalnya, dan inilah akibat nya.

Luhan melempar beberapa jas yang menurutnya kurang menarik, walaupun menarik itu sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil.

Dan Sehun dengan setia berada di belakang untuk menangkap beberapa pakaian yang Luhan lempar menggunakan tangannya yang bebas, karena jujur saja Sehun kewalahan karena disisi lain ia menggendong Haowen menggunakan satu tangannya. Luhan tak akan mampu melakukan apa yang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

"Luhan berhenti melempar." Sehun memperingati Luhan dengan tegas. Ia menyimpan pakaian-pakaian yang berhasil ia selamatkan di keranjang. Dan sisanya masih berceceran di lantai, Sehun mendengus sebal untuk hal itu.

Luhan akhirnya berhenti melempar dan Sehun pikir Luhan tersentak dengan teriakan Sehun tadi, tapi saat Luhan berbalik ia justru dengan mata berbinarnya menunjukan apa yang ia temukan.

"Ketemu!"

"Oh sudah ketemu rupanya- eh..."

"Luhan itu Tuxedo mu!. Kau tidak mungkin memakai bekas pakaian pernikahan mu di pesta nanti!"

Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya kembali melihat pakaian tadi dan sialnya ia baru ingat. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Astaga maaf aku lupa."

Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Sehun, "Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu! Karena aku tidak suka kau berteriak!"

Sang suami hanya bisa mendengus, "Lalu yang kau lakukan barusan itu apa? Berbicara pelan?"

"Itu karena kau yang mulai! Jika kau tidak berteriak aku tidak akan berteriak."

"Berhentilah berteriak. Wajahku terkena hujan dadakan darimu." katanya menatap Luhan datar karena ia tak mau berdebat dengan Luhan yang sedang dalam mode sensitif.

Luhan yang hendak berteriak lagi terhenti dan tergantikan oleh tawa konyolnya, Luhan salah tingkah. Kemudian ia buru-buru menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun yang terkena hujan lokal darinya.

"maaf hehe.."

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, "Tak apa, lagipula aku sudah sering menelan air liur manismu itu." ujarnya seraya menyerang bibir Luhan dan menarik bibir atasnya menggunakan gigi di hadapan Haowen.

Luhan sedikit mengerang dan mendorong Sehun, "Ada Haowen, jangan macam-macam."

"Ohh jadi jika tidak ada Haowen kau mau aku macam-macam begitu?"

Satu cubitan keras Sehun terima dari Luhan. Ia mengaduh sakit karena merasakan ngilu di bagian pahanya.

"Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh dihadapan putraku, kau ayah yang tidak patut ditiru. Dasar mesum."

"Eh Luhan mau kemana? Kau tidak jadi meminjam pakaianku?"

Luhan berbalik dan menjawab "Tidak jadi. Aku takut virus mesum mu menular." kemudian ia kembali berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Bukannya itu bagus ya jika kau mesum juga, maka kita akan menjadi pasanyan yang lengkap dan paling serasi dan-"

'Plak!' / "Ouch!" kali ini sandal rumah milik Luhan yang mendarat di pipi Sehun. Sehun menganga tak percaya karena Luhan melemparkannya bukan menggunakan tangan, melainkan langsung dari kakinya.

Ia mengusap pipinya karena lemparan dari Luhan luar biasa sakit bahkan pipinya sampai merah.

"Dasar cerewet! Untuk ukuran pria dingin dan berwajah tembok sepertimu kau sangat berisik dan cerewet! Dasar cerewet aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutmu dengan celana dalam Ronaldo!" Luhan berbicara dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk bahkan kakinya ia hentak-hentakan. Luhan tak tau kenapa hari ini moodnya sangat buruk dan ia kesal sekali dengan Sehun.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu, beritahu aku bagaimana caranya mengambil celana dalam Ronaldo, mungkin kau berdiri di depan gerbangnya saja kau sudah dilaporkan kepolisi-"

"Aku bukan penjahat! Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti itu?!"

"Haha wajahmu tidak mendukung tampang penjahat, justru kau di bawa ke polisi karena kau dikira bocah hilang yang tersesat."

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

"Daripada susah-susah mencuri celana dalam Ronaldo, kenapa tidak mencoba melepas celana dalam-.. "

"Celana dalam siapa ha?!"

Sehun menatap Luhan datar karena ucapannya terus dia potong, "Tentu saja celana dalamku sayang, memangnya celana dalam siapa lagi. Oh atau celana dalammu saja lepaskan, aku menunggu di kamar dan kita akan memainkan beberapa ronde dengan berbagai macam gaya. Bagaimana, setuju?"

Luhan semakin geram. Sehun mempermainkan moodnya, dan kenapa ia itu semakin menyebalkan saja, pikir Luhan.

"Cukup Sehun. Jangan sampai aku melempar guci ke arahmu, aku punya alasan untuk tak melempar guci sekarang karena kau sedang menggendong Haowen."

Haowen hanya menatap polos Luhan yang sedang menunjuknya. Ia sudah bosan menjadi penonton pertunjukan debat kedua orang tuanya yang membahas soal celana dalam. Karena dalam pikiran polos Haowen, celana dalam itu adalah popok, jadi untuk apa mereka memperdebatkan popok?. Menjijikan.

Luhan berjalan terburu ke arah Sehun dan Sehun pikir ia akan memukulnya, maka ia sudah mengantipasi jika Luhan akan memukulnya.

Ternyata bukan. Luhan hanya mengambil Haowen dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke dada Sehun, Sehun dengan sigap langsung menangkap benda itu agar tak jatuh.

"Lihat video itu, sikap Haowen semakin mirip denganmu. Lain kali jangan bersikap arogan kepada orang lain di hadapan anakku." katanya dengan menekankan kalimat terakhir.

Anakku?. Seakan Haowen adalah anak Luhan dan bukan anaknya, lalu ia pikir Haowen berasal dari sperma siapa ha? Dan karena kerja keras ia juga muncul segumpal daging alias janin di rahim Luhan, dan ia begitu mudahnya mengklaim bahwa Haowen adalah anaknya saja' Sehun membatin tapi ia tak ingin menunjukannya pada Luhan bahwa ia tersinggung.

Ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan sudah tak ada di hadapannya. Kemungkinan Luhan kembali ke kamar, Sehun hendak menyusul tapi ia tak mau berakhir dengan Luhan yang mengusirnya. Jadi ia memilih menonton video yang Luhan maksud terlebih dahulu.

.

"Bagaimana, sudah melihat videonya?"

Luhan langsung bertanya ketika ia masuk kedalam mobil Sehun. Mereka akan berangkat ke rumah Chanbaek untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anaknya.

"Sudah." Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian menatap Luhan sekarang yang sangat menawan, ia begitu manis dan terlihat sangat muda, seperti anak usia 15 tahun. Terkadang Sehun merasa ia adalah pedophil.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau cantik."

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya dengan cuek, "Yeah aku tahu, kau sering bilang begitu." padahal bukan perkataan itu yang ingin Luhan dengar, kenapa Sehun tak bereaksi sama sekali ketika dirinya menanyakan video itu.

Pengecualian untuk Sehun dan ibunya, siapapun yang menyebut dirinya cantik maka Luhan tak segan untuk melempar pelaku penghinaan itu dengan sepatunya.

Kemudian Sehun menoleh ke jok belakang, dimana ada Haowen yang sedang duduk tenang di baby car seat.

"Hai jagoan, sudah siap berangkat?"

Haowen hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa sumringah. Balita itu selalu excited jika bersangkutan dengan mobil.

Mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, melewati hutan lindung yang masih terdapat beberapa rusa liar disana. Saking senangnya Haowen yang melihat kembaran ibunya, ia memukul-mukul kaca dan tertawa begitu antusias sampai-sampai liur nya menetes.

Luhan berbalik hanya untuk membersihkan liur Haowen dan Haowen malah menarik jari telunjuk Luhan untuk ia gigiti. Menurutnya jari Luhan sangat bersih, putih dan menggiurkan. Bahkan ketika ia mengulumnya jari itu sangatlah lembut seperti donat karet miliknya, hanya saja tekstur nya keras tidak kenyal.

"Hei baby, kenapa menggiti jari mommy? Kau lapar?" tanya Luhan gemas. Ia menyerahkan donat karetnya karena jika memberikan biskuit takut mengotori jas yang Haowen kenakan.

Namun kejadian tak terduga ketika Luhan menarik tangannya, Haowen melemparkan donat karetnya ke dahi Luhan menyebabkan pria cantik itu meringis karena lemparannya begitu kuat. Kemudian disusul dengan bibir Haowen mencebik dan matanya sudah berair siap-siap untuk menangis.

Luhan menggigit jarinya karena jika Haowen menangis, itu tak akan mudah untuk menghentikannya kecuali Sehun. Dan saat ini Sehun tengah menyetir.

"Uwaaaa..." Tangis nya begitu keras bahkan Sehun refleks hampir membanting setirnya.

"Uwaaaaa..."

Sehun terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan Haowen.

"Kenapa sayang?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang kini terus menggigit bibirnya.

"Ia ingin mengulum jariku, tapi aku melepasnya dan Haowen menangis."

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan saja?"

"Dia menggigit jariku lumayan keras. Dan Kenapa Haowen mudah sekali menangis?" Luhan balik bertanya seraya mengangkat tubuh Haowen ke pelukannya.

Haowen masih menangis dan Luhan maupun Sehun kebingungan harus melakukan apa agar bayi itu berhenti menangis.

"Apa kau bisa menyetir?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak bisa."

Sehun mendesah halus. Tadinya ia ingin Luhan menyetir, sementara dirinya menenangkan Haowen.

Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Sehun, "Oh tolong simpan Haowen di dadaku dalam posisi tengkurap." Perintahnya dan Luhan langsung menuruti. Ia perlahan memindahkan Haowen yang masih menangis untuk di tengkurapkan di dada bidang suaminya.

Haowen awalnya berontak tapi saat badan gempalnya menempel di dada sang ayah, ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Perlahan tangisannya mereda walaupun masih ada isakan kecil di sertai mata sipit balita itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan selanjutnya ia terpejam, tidur dengan pulas.

Luhan mengabadikan moment itu dengan kamera ponselnya. Haowen sangat menggemaskan tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, apalagi tangannya yang menggenggam kerah kemeja ayahnya begitu erat seakan tak ingin terlepas, dan alis nya yang mengerut lucu. Dia persis seperti Oh Sehun.

"Huftt akhirnya." Sehun mendesah lega, "Selama aku menyetir tolong pegangi tubuh Haowen agar tak terguncang."

"Kau akan menyetir dengan Haowen yang ada di dadamu?"

"Ya, aku akan menyetir menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tanganku yang lain memegangi Haowen."

"Harusnya tadi aku membawa baby carrier saja."

"Tak apa, asal Haowen sudah tenang sekarang." katanya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan.

.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di halaman rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka menyambut Luhan dan Sehun dengan antusias.

"Omo! Haowen imut sekali jika sedang tidur, ow ow lihatlah bibirnya menguap kecil astaga aku gemas." Baekhyun menampilkan raut gemas seperti ingin mencubit pipi tembam Haowen yang masih tertidur pulas di dekapan ayahnya, namun ia masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu ketika ada Sehun disini, bisa-bisa ia tinggal nama.

"Ayo silahkan masuk." Ajak Chanyeol, ia hanya melirik Sehun sebentar setelah itu langsung berbalik untuk menuntun mereka masuk.

Mereka sudah sampai di area kebun yang di sulap menjadi pesta yang mewah, banyak balon dan beberapa hiasan yang memang di khususkan untuk anak kecil, tersedia juga beberapa kursi lengkap dengan mejanya yang di hias menggunakan kreasi pita-pita lucu.

Teriakan anak-anak sangat nyaring dan mereka berlarian kesana-kemari, bahkan ada yang menabrak lutut Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menanggapi hal itu dengan wajah terganggunya karena Haowen jadi sedikit terguncang gara-gara itu. berbeda dengan lelaki cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia justru tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka, yang begitu ceria dan menggemaskan."

"Ceria? Itu lebih terlihat seperti penganggu."

"Astaga kau ini. Itu wajar, mereka masih anak-anak, kau juga dulu seperti itu." Luhan menyilangkan tangannya, bersikap seperti pahlawan untuk anak kecil.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya dulu yang jauh dari kata ceria.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah seperti mereka." katanya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan tak terima di tinggalkan begitu saja, "Hei!"

.

.

"Tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya tiup lilin nya sekarang juga..."

Fiuhhh...

"Yeay!"

'Prok prok prok'

Acara tiup lilin yang dilakukan jesper selesai, semua orang bertepuk tangan bahagia kecuali Sehun karena ia sedang sibuk menenangkan Haowen yang mulai rewel.

"Uwaaa..."

"Aduh kenapa baby, kau lelah?"

Haowen terus menangis dan menggeliat resah di gendongan ayahnya, ia terus memasukan jarinya ke mulut membuat liurnya menetes ke pakaian Sehun.

"Luhan." ia memanggil suami manisnya yang sedang larut dalam pesta, entah obrolan apa yang menjadi topik mereka sekarang yang jelas Luhan tak mendengar panggilan Sehun, Luhan sibuk mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

"Haowen, Haowen ingin apa hmm?"

"Hkss daddy uwaaaa..." Bayi itu masih menangis, dan tangannya sibuk menekan gusinya.

"Haowen lapar?"

"Noo.. Hkss daddy hkss..."

Tangisan Haowen tak kunjung reda, Sehun sudah mengajaknya bercanda dan berkeliling tapi tetap saja Haowen masih menangis sesenggukan. Setahunya Haowen bukanlah bayi yang mudah menangis.

Apa Haowen sakit? Tapi suhu tubuhnya tidak panas, sedari tadi ia terus menekan gusinya. Apa ia sakit gigi? Tapi tak mungkin rasanya karena gigi Haowen masih terbilang baru bahkan dia hanya memiliki 5 gigi susu.

Disaat Sehun sibuk menenangkan Haowen maka Chanyeol yang sedang sendiri dengan segelas jus ditangannya menghampiri Sehun.

"Kepayahan eoh?"

Sehun hanya melirik Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu masalah apa yang membuat anakmu menangis seperti itu." dengan nada mengejeknya, Chanyeol membuat Sehun geram.

"Diam kau. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai seorang ayah." balasnya ketus.

Chanyeol mendengus dan menatap remeh Sehun, "Seorang ayah mana yang tidak tahu penyebab anaknya menangis. Lihatlah Haowen, dia sebenarnya memberi tahu mu jika gusinya sakit."

"Berhenti berbicara seolah aku adalah ayah yang tak becus."

"Kau memang tak becus." sepertinya Chanyeol tak puas membuat Sehun tersulut emosi.

"Bahkan kau adalah suami yang tak becus juga." sambungnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada.

Jika Sehun tak membawa Haowen mungkin ia sudah menghajar wajah Chanyeol sekarang, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sialan! Tahu apa kau tentangku ha?!"

"Aku lebih tahu daripada kau sendiri. Kau itu sangat menyedihkan Sehun."

Sehun mulai tak mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol, padahal ia tak pernah mengganggu hidupnya tapi kenapa pria bertelinga lebar itu senang sekali menyulut emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya aku merahasiakan ini karena Baekhyun yang meminta, tapi jujur saja aku kasihan padamu."

"Intinya saja! Aku tidak suka bicaramu yang sangat bertele-tele."

"Oh oke. Kenapa aku mengatakan kau suami yang tak becus adalah istrimu yang sedang hamil saja kau tak tahu dan kau mengabaikan fakta jika Luhan hampir keguguran karena mu."

"A-apa?" Sehun tertohok dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan pria di depannya, ini sangat mengejutkan mengetahui itu semua. Beberapa pertanyaan menghinggapi kepalanya, kenapa Luhan tidak memberitahunya? Kenapa Chanyeol tau? Dan kenapa harus dia yang lebih tahu darinya? Dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol yang melihat raut kecewa Sehun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tidak memberitahu Sehun karena dengan memberitahunya sama saja ia mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Jadi ia memilih menepuk pundak Sehun dan berlalu.

Sehun terus terdiam sampai tidak menyadari jika Haowen terkulai di bahunya, bayi itu tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Sehun meneriaki namanya dengan marah, ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap aneh dirinya.

"Sehun, kenapa? Dimana Haowen?"

"Kenapa katamu. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa padamu!"

Luhan tersentak karena baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun semarah itu, dan ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Dimana Haowen?" jujur saja Luhan mengkhawatirkan Haowen yang tak ada di gendongan ayahnya, tapi ia lebih khawatir pada Sehun karena daripada memikirkan Haowen, yang ada dipikirannya adalah Sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Haowen ku titipkan pada Kris. Ikut aku." Sehun dengan tatapan geramnya menyeret Luhan dari keramaian dan membawanya ke tempat sepi di tepi kolam.

Luhan tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun, dan ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sehun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, ada apa?.

Selanjutnya di tempat sepi Sehun menghentakan tangan Luhan kasar, mengabaikan jika lelaki manis itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak menyadarkannya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?. Kenapa kau mengecewakanku Lu?" Sehun mulai melembut walau masih terlihat jelas jika ia tengah menahan amarahnya.

Sementara Luhan ia tak menjawab karena tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi melihat raut sedih Sehun sekarang entah kenapa ia seperti merasa bersalah.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kenapa mereka lebih tahu daripada aku. Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai suamimu?"

"Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Kau selama ini membohongiku. Kau hamil dan tidak memberitahuku, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu?" suara Sehun mulai bergetar.

"Bahkan kau hampir keguguran karena aku." katanya terus berbicara tanpa memberikan kesempatan Luhan untuk bicara.

Luhan sudah menangis, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun tapi Sehun menolaknya.

"Sehun-, aku berpikir aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memberitahumu. Waktu itu kau mengatakan tidak suka adik bayi yang rewel karena mereka sangat berisik." katanya dan mencoba lagi untuk meraih tangan Sehun, kali ini ia berhasil menggenggam tangannya,

"Dan aku tidak mau kau tidak menyayanginya jika dia memiliki sifat manja dan cengeng Sehun, a-aku takut kau mengabaikannya karena dia berisik dan, dan-"

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah jika kau butuh waktu. Demi tuhan Luhan, apapun sikap anak-anakku kelak aku akan menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu dan Haowen. Tapi saat mengetahui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih tahu daripada aku, jujur saja aku kecewa, itu seakan mereka lebih penting dibandingkan aku. Kau pulang bersama Kris malam ini." Sehun melepaskam tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya dan langsung mengambil keputusan untuk pergi, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di tepi kolam.

"Sehun," berniat mengejar tapi seolah kakinya bertolak belakang dengan niatnya, dan setelah Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya barulah Luhan mengejar pria itu sebelum dirinya pergi lebih jauh.

"Sehuna!"

Ini gawat karena Sehun sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya sementara dirinya masih jauh dari jarak Sehun sekarang. Luhan berlari sekencang-kencangnya karena ia tidak mau Sehun pergi, Luhan ingin meminta maaf.

Dan sayangnya baru saja ia mendekat mobil itu sudah melaju tapi Luhan terus berlari dan memanggil nama suaminya berulangkali, bukannya mobil berhenti justru mobil itu semakin cepat membuat Luhan sudah tak mampu lagi mengejarnya.

Luhan membungkuk, tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya, napasnya terngah-engah dan air matanya sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi.

"Luhan!"

Seseorang memanggilnya tapi Luhan enggan menoleh ke belakang, matanya terus menatap ke arah mobil Sehun pergi.

"Luhan!" Pria itu yang ternyata adalah Kris dengan paksa membalikan tubuh Luhan.

"Apa kau gila hah?!" Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Kris tiba-tiba berteriak padanya, setelah Sehun kini Kris yang menatapnya marah.

"Apa?"

"Kau berlari sekencang itu untuk mengejar Sehun! Dimana pikiranmu? Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengejarmu karena kau berlari begitu cepat."

"Haowen sudah ku titipkan pada mama, aku tadi menghubunginya. Ayo pulang, aku tahu masalahmu dan kita selesaikan dirumah."

Kris terus berbicara tanpa tahu jika Luhan menghiraukannya, ia merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Luhan? Apa kau mendengarku?" Kris mengguncang bahu Luhan karena tatapan anak itu mulai tak menentu.

"Luhan?" sekali lagi Kris mengguncang tubuh adiknya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Huh?, Kris sepertinya aku-" Luhan sekuatnya menahan rasa pusing dan sekarang perutnya merasa keram, dan setelahnya

'BRUK'

"Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih kalian yang udah review,fav,and follow... :* :***

 **Makasih juga buat readers atau siders yg udah baca ff lebay ku :-) #Iloveall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin jika gak sibuk ama pekerjaan aku up nya seminggu sekali, #Mungkin wkwkwk...**

 **.**

 **Oh ya kalian setuju gak kalo chap depan isinya sebagian tentang Flashback gimana susahnya Sehun mau jadi papa ganteng(?) sama Luhan yg mau jadi mahmud di usianya yg masih muda :v**

 **Pokoknya mereka itu kewalahan banget dan gak tau apa-apa selama Luhan hamil Haowen :3 :3 . #Pantesajabanyakyangbilanggakbecus**

 **#Spoiler**

 **Keluarga HunHan rempong banget pas Luhan mau brojolan(?) wkwkwkland...**


	4. Lonely

.

"Ayo Lu, makan sedikit saja."

Sudah hampir tujuh kali Yangmi menyodorkan sesendok bubur dan terus membujuknya untuk makan walaupun itu hanya beberapa suap, wanita itu hanya khawatir jika Luhan tak makan itu akan mempengaruhi janinnya, ia cukup trauma dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

Disaat sang ibu terus menyodorkan bubur maka Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan diam atau menggeleng sebagai penolakan. Luhan bukan diam tak melakukan apapun, ia semenjak terbangun dari pingsannya terus memainkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Sehun tapi pria itu tak pernah mengangkat teleponnya bahkan tak ada satupun pesan yang terbalas.

Pria cantik itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas putus asanya seraya melempar ponsel ke nakas "Haahh.. Si Oh Sehun mengabaikanku."

"Aku sudah memperingatimu sejak awal tapi kau tak mau menurut, inilah balasannya." Cibir Yangmi yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan cemberut "Ini sudah satu hari pria itu mengabaikanku. Aku akan menyusul ke kantornya." Finalnya, ia menyibak selimut berniat untuk mandi sebelum menemui Sehun, tapi Ibunya menahannya.

"Mau kemana Kau?! kau berulang kali hampir membunuh calon anak keduamu. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan."

"Mamaa~" Luhan merengek sebal.

"Tidak."

"Kumohon~"

"Aish binar matamu itu sangat menyebalkan. Baiklah kau boleh kesana, asalkan~"

"Mama yang menemani mu." sambungnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"APA?"

"Kenapa terkejut? "

"Tidak. Biar aku saja sendiri, aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang." Luhan melambaikan tangannya berulang tanda ia tak setuju kemudian beranjak bangun untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Luhan terus bercermin menatapi wajahnya yang benar-benar pucat ditambah rambut hitam nya yang berantakan sekali, benar-benar kacau.

Pipinya kembali tirus dan tubuhnya kurus, Luhan bisa melihat tulang selangkanya yang menonjol, ia jadi terlihat semakin mungil. Luhan tak memperhatikan pola makannya, ia mulai jarang makan dan walaupun terpaksa memakan sesuap nasi maka nasi itu akan ia keluarkan lagi.

Saat hamil Haowen dulu kedua wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung dan ibu mertuanya sangat kompak untuk memasak sesuatu dan membuatkan berbagai macam makanan sehat yang memang khusus untuk Ibu hamil sepertinya.

Eh tapi Luhan itu bukan Ibu hamil, tapi pria hamil. Terdengar sedikit aneh memang.

Luhan merendamkan tubuhnya di bathub yang sudah terisi air hangat setelah melepas seluruh pakaiannya, ia memejamkan mata dan mulai bernostalgia kenangan saat ia baru pertama kali merasakan betapa susah nya menjadi pria hamil apalagi di usianya yang masih belasan tahun.

 **Flashback on**

 **.**

"Sehun, perutku mual,"

.

"Sehun, menyingkirlah dariku, badanmu bau kambing"

.

"Sehun, rasanya tidak enak sekali seperti mau muntah tapi tidak jadi."

.

"Sehun, kepalaku pusing sekali aku tidak bisa bangun, rasanya berat dan melelahkan."

.

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun,-"

Luhan terus merengek dengan wajah pucatnya kepada Sehun. Terkadang ia meminta Sehun menjauh karena bau badannya seperti kambing padahal Sehun itu wanginya maskulin sekali tidak seperti Luhan yang beraroma bayi dan buah-buahan segar.

Di saat Luhan meminta Sehun menjauh, maka tangannya tak bisa berkompromi. Tangannya terus memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan kepala yang menyandar di bahunya, tapi mulutnya terus mengatakan jika Sehun bau. Oke, Sehun bersabar demi suami dan calon anaknya tercinta.

Usia kandungan Luhan yang ke tiga lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Luhan terkadang tidak sanggup berjalan ke kamar mandi karena malas menggerakan kakinya, alhasil ketika mual menyerang, muntahpun tak terlewatkan dan berakhir dengan baju Sehun yang kotor karena muntahan Luhan. Luhan menangis karena itu, ia merasa bersalah dan saking merasa bersalahnya sampai Luhan tak mau berhenti menangis.

Padahal Sehun sudah memafkannya dan tak merasa ada masalah apapun, ia tidak jijik justru Sehun menyeka sudut bibir Luhan yang masih tersisa jejak-jejak akibat muntahannya menggunakan tangan.

"Sst, jangan menangis. Ini tidak apa-apa okay, tidak masalah." ucap Sehun seraya menciumi pipi Luhan berulang kali agar Luhan berhenti menangis.

Setelah itu Sehun meletakan Luhan di sofa karena ia akan mengganti bedcovernya dengan yang baru, tapi berulang kali Sehun mengganti sprei maka berulang kali juga Luhan tak bisa menahan muntahannya. Alhasil Sehun selalu menyediakan wadah untuk Luhan jika sewaktu-waktu ia mual lagi.

Keesokan harinya Sehun pulang larut dan menemukan Luhan sedang berdiri kedinginan di luar gerbang rumahnya hanya untuk menunggu Sehun, Sehun marah karena penjaga rumah tak bisa membujuk Luhan untuk masuk, kemarahan Sehun masih berlanjut karena Luhan flu karena itu, ia memecat penjaga rumah yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun dalam sekejap.

.

"Hatchi!" "Hatchi!"

Berulang kali Luhan bersin dan berulang kali juga ia menyedot ingusnya seperti bocah 5 tahun, dan Sehun dengan senang hati membersihkannya dengan tissue yang hampir habis dalam satu pak.

"Baby, kau itu mudah sekali terkena flu tapi kenapa berdiri diluar hanya untuk menungguku? Kau tahu, sebentar lagi musim dingin." Sehun berujar dengan lembut karena tak mau Luhan tersinggung dengan ucapannya, Sehun tahu jika orang hamil seperti suami imutnya mempunyai mood yang akan berubah setiap saat.

"Hatchi!" Luhan mulai kelelahan, suhu tubuhnya kini sedikit panas dengan hidung yang memerah. Ia menggigil kedinginan di dekapan Sehun.

Sang suami dengan gentle menariknya dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Luhan ke dekapannya sampai hanya terlihat kepalanya saja yang menyembul di antara dada bidang Sehun akibat pria itu juga menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

.

Esoknya orangtua Sehun dan Luhan berkunjung dan membawa beberapa bingkisan yang di peruntukan hanya untuk Luhan.

"Masih mual?" tanya nyonya Oh. Luhan mengangguk lemas dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, ia belum sembuh total dari demamnya semalam.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memakan ini, ini buatan kita dan kita tidak mau tahu, kau harus menghabiskannya."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung, "Memangnya mama membawa apa?"

Yangmi mengeluarkan tuperware dari bingkisan tadi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun agar pria itu membukanya.

Sehun membuka tutup itu dan berbinar ketika tahu isinya apa, "Woah, permen bulat-bulat ini sepertinya enak." Baru saja Sehun akan melahap satu makanan itu tapi ia sudah menerima jitakan sayang dari ibunya tercinta.

"Itu bukan untukmu. Itu untuk Luhan kita, benarkan Yangmi?"

Yangmi mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar lebih tepatnya senyuman seperti sebuah ejekan pada Sehun, lalu ia merebut paksa wadah itu dari tangan Sehun hingga pria itu sedikit merengut sebal.

Luhan menatap Sehun kasihan karena sepertinya suaminya itu sangat menginginkan makanan yang bertabur gula tersebut. Sehun juga menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Aku baik'.

"Nah ayo makan sayang, permen ini teksturnya lembut seperti marsmalow dan rasanya sangat enak, ini juga sebagai penghilang mual." Yangmi menyodorkan wadah itu dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Luhan sedikit ragu untuk mengambil satu, tapi ia benar-benar mengambilnya lalu memasukan permen itu kemulut secara perlahan.

Kedua wanita disana menunggu Luhan yang sepertinya akan mengunyah permen, mereka ingin tahu ekspresi lucu apa yang akan Luhan keluarkan.

"Uhmm.." Luhan masih mengulum dan merasakan betapa manisnya dan hangatnya permen ini, tapi setelah ia mulai mengunyah tiba-tiba.

"UMHHH." Luhan melotot, astaga rasanya tidak enak sekali, seperti mengunyah jahe mentah-mentah.

Luhan sepertinya akan memuntahkan itu karena tangannya sudah menutup mulutnya. Tapi kedua wanita di hadapannya berteriak dengan heboh, memberitahu agar Luhan langsung menelannya saja.

"Telan sayang, telan!"

Mata rusa Luhan mulai berair karena menahan rasa tidak enak permen itu.

Sungguh, Luhan sangat ingin melepehnya kembali tapi kedua wanita itu terus berteriak agar ia langsung menelannya, Sehun pun sama ia terus membujuk Luhan agar segera menelannya membuat Luhan ingin menangis seketika dan mengambil jalan terakhir yaitu

"Ukhh." dengan mengeluarkan makanan itu tepat di celana Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan rasa bersalah karena memuntahkan makanan di celananya lagi, tapi Luhan beruntung memiliki suami seperti Sehun karena lagi-lagi pria itu hanya tersenyum manis dan menyeka sudut bibir Luhan menggunakan jarinya.

"Jika tidak suka jangan dipaksa, aku tahu kau benci jahe." Sehun menatap lembut Luhan seraya mengusap pipinya, lalu ia mengerling dua wanita paruh baya dengan tatapan tajam andalannya seolah memperingati mereka agar tak melakukan hal serupa.

Membuat wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Sehun bergumam "Terkadang aku menyesal mewarisi mata tajamku kepada anak kurang hajar itu."

.

Diusia kandungan Luhan yang ke 7 bulan Sehun sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dari mulai keperluan bayi hingga semua mainan dan barang-barang bayi dengan harga yang tak main-main.

Satu mobil peti kemas mini tiba di halaman rumah mewahnya, semua petugas menurunkan barang di bawah pengawasan Sehun.

Luhan muncul dari dalam rumah dengan ekspresi bingungnya membuat Sehun terkejut karena petugas sedang berlalu lalang membawa barang berat dan ia sangat takut jika Luhan tersenggol hingga jatuh, jadi sebelum terjadi ia mencegahnya dengan berlari ke arah Luhan dan memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti berjalan.

"Yak! Berhenti. Ada istriku di sana." teriaknya dan membawa Luhan menjauh dari mereka.

"Sehun banyak sekali barangnya."

"Tentu, ini untuk anak pertama kita sayang." ucapnya lalu mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Luhan dengan gemas.

Setelah menempatkan Luhan di zona aman, Sehun memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali bekerja.

"Rambutmu menutupi mata, apa mau di potong?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menyerahkan ikat rambut, "Pakai ini saja." Sehun tersenyum tampan lalu mengikat rambut Luhan seperti apel.

"Woaahh, kau terlihat semakin imut di tambah pipi mu yang bulat, uhh sangat menggemaskan." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dan menggerak-gerakannya ke arah berlawanan.

Luhan dengan bibir mengerucutnya meminta Sehun untuk berhenti mencubiti pipinya, "Yak berhenti. Nanti tambah membesar pipinya!"

"Sepertinya pipimu itu jika ku gigit akan empuk dan enak."

"Heh, enak saja. Kau kira pipiku ini bakpao apa." Sehun terkekeh dan mendapat beberapa cubitan di pinggangnya dari Luhan.

"Kau semakin terlihat imut jika sedang marah."

"Ouch.. Berhenti mencubit sayang."

"Tidak mau, aku sudah terlanjur kesal padamu."

Kegiatan mereka langsung berhenti ketika para petugas Sehun itu memberitahu nya jika kamar bayi sudah siap.

Kemudian mereka berjalan masuk, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan agar calon ibu dari anaknya itu tidak terjatuh.

Pintu bercat putih gading dengan hiasan-hiasan dinding serta beberapa tulisan china yang berisi doa, Sehun buka perlahan sehingga ketika semua terbuka dapat terlihat betapa luasnya dan betapa mewahnya kamar calon anak mereka kelak.

"Sehun." telapak tangan Luhan menutupi mulutnya, ia memandang takjub dan sangat senang karena Sehun begitu memperhatikan kebutuhannya disaat dirinya sedang sibuk dalam urusan kerja.

Sehun tersenyum dan membawa Luhan menuju box bayi.

"Babby kita akan tidur disini, dia pasti akan sangat nyaman." ucapnya.

Luhan menyentuh mainan gantung yang berada di atas box bayi, mainan itu jika di putar akan mengeluarkan bunyi. Luhan mencobanya dan tertawa lucu ketika bunyi menenangkan keluar dari mainan tersebut.

"Kau senang?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengangguk cepat sehingga apple hairnya bergoyang.

"Sangat Sehuna." Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar karena terlalu bahagia, ia memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher suaminya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun." Luhan mengaku dengan senyuman malu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Too."

.

Usia kandungan Luhan sekarang sudah menginjak bulan ke 8 lebih. Hari ini tepatnya ia menangis sesenggukan dipelukan nyonya Oh karena melihat Sehun yang memasukan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Lu tenanglah oke, Sehun hanya seminggu di China. Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada mama mu, aku, Kris, Tao, dan teman-teman mu yang lain." Nyonya Oh menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

"Tidak mau hkss, aku hkss hanya mau Sehun disini hkss."

Sehun menghembuskan napas nya dan mendongak, mencegah airmata keluar. Jika bukan karena rapat penting yang melibatkan perusahaannya, Sehun lebih baik diam dirumah dan menemani Luhan yang akan melahirkan dalam hitungan minggu ini.

Sehun hanya akan tinggal selama 5 hari di China, setelah urusan bisnis selesai ia akan menjemput Ayah Luhan di sana karena pria yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Luhan itu ingin sekali menemani persalinan Luhan kelak.

Sehun menarik kopernya dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih sesenggukan, Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Luhan yang duduk di ranjang, ia menggenggam tangan nya dan beruntung Luhan tak menolak.

"Lu, sayang." Luhan melepas pelukan nyonya Oh karena Sehun menarik wajahnya perlahan agar bisa berhadapan.

Kemudian ia sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan menatapnya wajah lelaki manis itu sudah memerah dan matanya bengkak akibat tak mau berhenti menangis, bahkan airmata lelaki cantiknya tak berhenti mengalir.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum walau terpaksa, karena daripada tersenyum ia ingin sekali menangis melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Aku hanya 5 hari, setelah itu aku akan membawa babamu kemari. Apa kau senang?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin kau, Sehun." jari telunjuknya menekan dada Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar airmatanya tak terjatuh dihadapan Luhan. "Sayang, kapanpun kau menginginkanku, aku akan selalu ada di-" Sehun menyentuh dada Luhan, "Hatimu"

Luhan kembali menangis dan menghambur kepelukan Sehun, ia memeluk leher Suaminya sangat erat seperti enggan melepaskannya kembali.

Sehun berdiri hingga Luhan ikut berdiri karena ia masih memeluknya, tangan besar Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Tuan, waktu anda hanya tersisa 30 menit." Asisten Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah suasana menyedihkan.

"Lu?" Sehun dengan terpaksa melepas pelukan Luhan, ia menangkup pipinya dan mencium sekilas bibir Luhan. Menatap mata Luhan lama dan entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tak rela meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah hamil tua, tapi bagaimanapun juga pekerjaannya tak bisa di tinggalkan.

"Jaga dirimu, jangan telat makan dan selalu bawa ponselmu, aku akan selalu menghubungimu." katanya dengan suara yang sudah bergetar karena tak percaya ia akan meninggalkan Luhan malam ini, Sehun tak terbiasa meninggalkan Luhan apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Sehun membungkuk dan mencium perut besar Luhan lama, "Hei jagoan daddy, jangan nakal dan jangan buat mommy mu kelelahan oke." Sehun berbicara pada calon anaknya, ia mengelus perut itu dengan sayang.

Kemudian ia mencium bibir Luhan sebentar, "Aku pergi Lu, aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu dan segera pulang cepat." katanya seraya mengelus pipi Luhan kemudian menatap wanita yang memiliki mata sama sepertinya, "Eomma, jaga Luhan untukku."

Nyonya Oh menghela napasnya, "Hati-hati anakku, aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan dan kesuksesanmu."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Lalu kopernya ia seret dan mulai melangkah keluar rumah, nyonya Oh mengekorinya di belakang dengan Luhan yang terus ia pegangi.

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah, Sehun mulai membuka pintu mobilnya tapi sebelumnya

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh.

"Pulanglah cepat." kata Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu." katanya dan berbalik dengan cepat untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, tubuh Luhan sudah lemas dan untungnya ada nyonya Oh yang selalu memeganginya.

"Ayo masuk Lu, kau harus tidur." Nyonya Oh membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tahu ketika Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan terburu, airmatanya menetes.

.

.

.

Luhan selalu berharap esok adalah hari ke 5 setelah keberangkatan Sehun, tapi tetap saja waktu seolah berjalan sangat lama membuat Luhan semakin rindu dengan Sehun.

Hari-hari mulai bisa Luhan lalui, Sehun selalu menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Luhan terhibur agar lelaki cantik itu tidak lelah dan sedih karena terus memikirkannya yang jauh disana. Sehun juga sudah meminta agar kedua ibunya menemani Luhan selama dirinya tidak ada karena takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

.

Hari ke 5 pun telah tiba, Luhan selalu menunggu di kamar dan setiap mendengar suara mobil maka ia akan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan dengan sedikit mengakang ke arah jendela hanya berharap jika itu Sehun.

Tapi ini adalah kali ke 10 Luhan melihat ke jendela dan kali ke sepuluh itu juga Luhan tertipu, itu bukanlah mobil Sehun, hanya mobil yang melewati rumahnya saja.

Kamar Luhan pindah ke lantai satu sudah lama karena untuk menghindari kecelakaan akibat terpeleset di tangga. Kamar ini juga sangat pas karena memiliki jendela yang langsung mengarah ke pekarangan rumah.

.

Ini sudah pukul 9 malam tapi Sehun tak kunjung datang, Luhan mulai resah dan khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada suaminya.

Setiap kali Luhan khawatir maka perutnya akan berkontraksi seperti bayinya yang menendang-nendang, itu sedikit sakit tapi Luhan merasa terhibur dengan itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk rebahan dengan menyandar pada kepala ranjang dan kegiatannya sekarang adalah mengelusi perutnya yang selalu merasakan tendangan cukup kuat didalam sana. Luhan tersenyum karena karena itu, bayinya sangat aktive.

"Kau sangat hyperaktif ya." Luhan terkekeh lalu berniat untuk tidur, sebelumnya Yangmi masuk ke dalam kamar hanya untuk memberikan segelas susu kepada Luhan.

Luhan tak menyadari jika sejak pagi ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang tergeletak di bawah bantal, ada puluhan pesan dan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun.

Ia baru saja memejamkan mata, tapi rasa mulas tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ini seperti bukan mulas biasa, rasanya sangat sakit.

Luhan mengernyit dan mengira itu hal yang wajar, tapi disaat ia membiarkannya maka rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi dan tak bisa ia tahan.

Perlahan pelipisnya mulai berkeringat, napasnya mulai memburu. Luhan bangkit untuk membangunkan ibunya, tapi untuk bangun saja rasanya tak sanggup. Setiap ia bergerak maka perutnya serasa di tekan dan itu sangat sakit, tapi Luhan mencoba memaksakan untuk berjalan ke luar dan berharap kedua ibunya belum terlelap.

Dan tuhan mengabulkan harapannya, nyonya Oh masuk dengan membawa ponsel dan sempat mengatakan, "Lu, Sehun ingin berbicara padamu jika Sehun terjebak macet." merasa tak ada jawaban, nyonya Oh mulai khawatir ketika dirinya melihat pergerakan Luhan yang sangat gelisah. Buru-buru ia menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Lu? Ya tuhan!" nyonya Oh langsung berlari ke arah Luhan yang sedang menggeliat resah dengan napas terputus-putus di tempat tidurnya, bahkan pakaian nya sudah banjir keringat.

"Eumhh.. Eunghh, eomma?"

Ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan Sehun ia letakan begitu saja di ranjang, dan di seberang sana di dalam mobil yang sedang terjebak macet, Sehun mulai gelisah karena mendengar erangan sakit dari lelaki yang ia rindukan juga teriakan ibunya yang memanggil Yangmi.

"Yangmi! Yangmi! Luhan, Yangmi!"

Dan kemudian Ibunya kembali menyadarkan Sehun dari kegelisahannya, "Hallo Sehun, kau masih disana?. Luhan akan segera melahirkan, cepatlah kemari! Karena Luhan membutuhkanmu, - Yangmi Kau tunggu Luhan disini, aku akan mengeluarkan mobil."

Wajah Sehun berubah pucat setelah mengetahui Luhan akan segera melahirkan sementara jarak dirinya menuju rumah masih beberapa kilo meter lagi.

"Jongin. Adakah jalan tikus di sekitar sini, istriku akan segera melahirkan." tanyanya dengan suara bergetar seraya mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

"Maaf tuan, kita berada di tengah-tengah dan terhimpit mobil-mobil lain, bahkan hanya untuk bergerakpun sepertinya akan menabrak mobil di depan." katanya dengan menyesal.

Sehun seperti kehilangan akal karena dalam pikirannya hanya ada Luhan, jadi ia keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari dari tengah-tengah kemacetan menuju rumah, menuju Luhan.

Ia sudah tak memikirkan berapa jarak yang ia tempuh dengan berlari. Jas nya ia lepas dan ia lempar begitu saja karena benda itu seperti menghambatnya ketika berlari.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Luhan dan ia harus segera sampai disana secepat mungkin. Sehun terus berlari dengan cepat, kaki panjangnya membantu karena itu membuatnya melangkah lebih lebar.

Sehun terengah-engah dan tak peduli jika napasnya mulai memburu, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Di tepi jembatan, Sehun berhenti karena kepalanya sudah mulai pusing akibat berlari dengan gila tanpa beristirahat.

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar dan itu dari ibunya, ia segera mengangkatnya cepat dan mendengar suara Yangmi di seberang sana.

 _"Kami sudah membawa Luhan sekarang, dimana posisimu?"_

"Aku hah di jembatan hah hah.."

 _"Ada apa dengan suaramu, kau habis berlari?"_

 _"Akhh mama sakit maa, sakit hkss.."_

"Luhan?! Luhan. Ma, dekatkan ponselnya ke telinga Luhan."

"Hallo sayang, kau pasti kuat, Kau harus kuat. Aku sudah sampai sayang, bersabarlah sebentar."

 _"Hkss Sehuun hkss, aku sakit hkss Sehuun..."_

"Luhan dengar! Kau harus tetap sadar demi anak kita." Sehun berbicara sedikit berteriak, ia sudah terlalu cemas dengan Luhan.

Dan tak lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depannya, Sehun sudah tak perlu bertanya-tanya pemiliknya, karena itu adalah mobil sang ibu.

Clarissa turun dari mobil, "Kau yang menyetir, usahakan cari jalan yang lain karena jalanan sekitar Seoul macet. Berkendaralah dengan cepat dan hati-hati." Katanya dan masuk ke kursi belakang untuk membantu Yangmi menangani Luhan.

Sehun masuk menggantikan ibunya, ia menatap Luhan yang menyandar dengan lemas di pelukan ibunya, erangan sakit dengan suara serak tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir ranum itu, mata rusanyapun terpejam karena menahan sakit membuat sang suami dengan cekatan menarik tuas dan menginjak gas.

Mobil melesat cepat, Sehun mengamati monitor gps di depannya untuk mencari jalan tikus dan tuhan sangat baik karena jalan yang bebas dari macet ia temukan.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan semakin kesakitan dan ia sudah banyak berteriak, suaranya hampir habis dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menangis di pelukan Sehun ketika Sehun membawanya bridal ke dalam.

Beberapa Petugas medis sudah menangani Luhan, ia diletakan di sebuah blankar.

"Eunghh aghh hahh hahh Sehun, jangan pergi!." Luhan mencengkram tangan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sehun hanya ikut berlari ketika blankar itu di dorong tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menguatkan. Ketika sudah memasuki ruang operasi, Sehun di tahan agar menunggu di luar dan Luhan menangis karena itu, ia hanya ingin Sehun selalu di dekatnya dan menemaninya, Luhan sangat takut berada di ruang operasi.

"Hikss Sehun, Sehuun..."

Dan Ibu Sehun turun tangan dengan tegas berbicara pada salah satu suster yang akan menangani Luhan, "Dia suaminya, Kumohon biarkan anakku menemani istrinya di dalam. Luhan sangat ketakutan."

Akhirnya Sehun disetujui untuk masuk dan menemani Luhan selama proses persalinannya.

.

Waktu hampir memakan berjam-jam, kedua wanita paruh baya itu terus menanjatkan doa meminta yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

Yangmi tak bisa diam, ia akan bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk menuju pintu dan berharap pintu itu tembus pandang. Setelah menyerah ia akan duduk kembali, lalu bangkit kembali karena benar-benar merasa sangat khawatir pada Luhan di dalam sana.

Clarissa yang melihatnya sangat jengah, karena Yangmi yang tak tenang mempengaruhinya juga karena ia jadi terbawa suasana.

"Hei duduklah, kau harus tenang Yangmi." Perintah Clarissa.

"Apa?! tenang katamu. Didalam sana anakku tengah berjuang untuk hidup dan menyelamatkan cucuku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika, jika Luhan-"

"Yak diamlah! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

Dan tiba-tiba lampu berubah, menandakan jika operasi sudah selesai. Kedua wanita itu langsung berhamburan ke depan pintu untuk melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat sejak tadi.

Tapi yang keluar hanya Sehun, kemeja yang Sehun kenakan terdapat bercak darah dan wajahnya terlihat bahagia walaupun rambut yang biasanya tertata rapi kini sudah berantakan dan basah akibat keringat.

"Eomma." pria yang sudah menjadi Ayah itu memeluk Ibunya dan mengatakan dengan antusias jika ia sudah menjadi Ayah, anaknya telah lahir dengan sangat Sehat.

"Dia tampan, dan tangisannya sangat nyaring, tangan dan kaki mungilnya bergerak-gerak ketika aku menggendongnya untuk pertama kalinya." Sehun melepas pelukannya, senyum ceria tak hilang dari bibirnya.

Yangmi sudah menangis haru mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun, dan memang ketika pintu ruang operasi di buka ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara bayi menangis tapi ia terlalu fokus pada Sehun hingga melupakan suara tangisan bayi itu.

Clarissa tersenyum haru dan ia sangat bahagia ketika membayangkan cucunya yang berlari-lari ke arahnya dengan gembira, hidupnya akan dipenuhi oleh suara tangis dan tawa bayi.

"Sehun, anakku. Kau sudah menjadi ayah sekarang, tapi rasanya aku seperti baru menggendong tubuhmu yang barusia 5 tahun kemarin. Dan sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan menjadi seorang ayah, tanggung jawabmu lebih besar Sehuna."

Ya dulu memang seperti itu, ketika sang ayah tak menceraikan ibunya dan mengambil Sehun yang berusia 7 tahun begitu saja sehingga ia tak bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang memiliki mata Sehun tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, "Eomma, apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk putra tampanku?" Sehun bertanya.

Clarissa tersenyum, "Sudah, Yangmi yang merangkai namanya dengan begitu indah yang mempunyai arti sangat bagus." Sehun menatap Yangmi dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman yang tak memudar sedikitpun.

"Ma, Siapa namanya?"

"Ku gabungkan dengan margamu karena kau ayahnya, jadi namanya..."

"Oh Haowen."

 **Flashback off**

.

Sore ini Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan di taman untuk menenangkan pikirannya karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab panggilan. Haowen berbaring dengan tenang di kereta bayi seraya meminum susu botolnya.

Ia tak jadi menemui Sehun karena ibunya terus menuntut agar ia ikut, jadi Luhan lebih memilih tak menemui Sehun dulu. Lagipula Sehun masih marah, ia tak mau Sehun tambah kecewa ketika ia melihat wajahnya.

Luhan menatap Haowen yang mirip sekali dengan Suaminya, ia tersenyum menatap pergerakan lucu bayi itu yang tak bisa diam di tengah kegiatan menyedot susu botolnya, kaki nya terus menendang kesana kemari dan kepalanya terus menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara mobil atau suara-suara lain yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya, Haowen bayi yang peka dan aktif.

Haowen juga sangat lucu dan menggemaskan hingga siapapun yang mendekati akan merasa terhipnotis sehingga otomatis mereka akan mendekati bayi lucu itu.

Seperti dua gadis berseragam SMA ini contohnya yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Haowen.

"Waah Eon, ini anakmu ya, lucu sekaliii." mereka menjerit gemas melihat Haowen yang sangat lucu, seperti melihat idola kesayangannya.

Tapi Luhan agak tidak suka dengan panggilan tadi, "Maaf tapi aku bukan perempuan, aku laki-laki. Kau seharusnya menyebutku Oppa." Luhan dengan bangganya berkata.

Dua gadis itu saling bertatapan kemudian mereka seperti hendak tertawa tapi menahannya ketika Luhan menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ah Eonni ini pintar sekali bercanda hahaha." Luhan melotot karena disangka bercanda dan salah satu gadis itu berhenti tertawa digantikan dengan rasa canggung yang melanda ketika Luhan melototi nya.

"Ah kalau begitu kami pamit, sampai jumpa." gadis berambut pirang langsung pamit dengan terburu-buru seraya menarik temannya yang sibuk menekan-nekan pipi gembul Haowen untuk pergi dari aura menakutkan yang di keluarkan Luhan.

Luhan berdecak sebal karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dikira wanita.

Menyebalkan

Lalu ia kembali mendorong kereta bayinya dan mencari tempat duduk paling tepat untuk menyuapi Haowen.

Setelah menemukan tempat paling tepat dibawah pohon yang sejuk, Luhan menempatkan bokongnya di kursi taman, berhadapan dengan Haowen yang masih berada di keretanya. Ia mengeluarkan tuperwarre mini dari dalam tas kecil milik Howen dan membuka penutupnya.

Sebelum kemari, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk membuat bubur bayam dan beruntung bubur buatannya tidak dingin, masih hangat dan wangi sehingga Haowen pasti suka dengan buburnya.

Luhan terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan dot yang ternyata sudah habis.

"Haowen buka mulut mu, Aaaa..." Luhan menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Haowen, awalnya bayi itu tidak menolak tapi setelah benda cair dan asin itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya ia langsung menyemburkan hingga tercecer ke pakaiannya sendiri.

"Aduh." Luhan dengan cekatan langsung membersihkan wajah dan baju Haowen yang terkena cipratan bubur.

Ia tidak menyerah, Luhan kembali menyodorkan sesendok lagi tapi Haowen tak mau membuka mulutnya membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. Luhan tetap menyodorkan itu lagi menunggu Haowen membuka mulut tapi tetap saja Haowen tak bisa dipaksa hingga dengan segan tangan mungilnya menepis sendok itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah berumput.

Haowen sangat pintar menjatuhkan sendok agar ibunya tak memaksanya untuk makan makanan mengerikan itu lagi karena sendoknya sudah kotor, mungkin ia tahu Luhan tak membawa sendok cadangan.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan terus melihat Haowen yang tertawa geli persis seperti ayahnya, hanya saja wajah tertawa Haowen sangat lucu dan menggemaskan tidak seperti Sehun yang menyebalkan.

Dan ia tahu bayi itu sedang mengejeknya.

"Yayaya, kau menang bayi nakal." wajah Luhan berubah masam, tapi kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang muncul membuat wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menolak makanan ini, kau harus makan." Luhan mengeluarkan satu bungkus biskuit dan membukanya, ia memberikan itu pada Haowen dan untungnya bayi lucu itu tidak menolak makanannya kali ini. Haowen memakannya dengan semangat karena itu makanan kesukaannya.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan suasana taman semakin sepi, mungkin hanya dirinya dan Haowen yang masih ada disini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suaminya yang sekarang entah dimana, Luhan sudah tidak menempati mansion mewah itu, ia lebih memilih menempati rumah Sehun yang berada di seoul karena jaraknya yang tidak jauh. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Sehun kembali ke mansionnya.

Ia sangat kesepian dan sangat merindukan Sehun, biasanya jika berjalan-jalan ke taman Sehun akan ikut dan mengajak Haowen bercanda sampai bayi itu tertawa lucu ketika Sehun bertingkah konyol di hadapannya. Haowen akan banyak berekspresi ketika bersama Sehun, tertawa, tersenyum dan memukul-mukul mainannya dengan riang.

Beda ketika dengan dirinya, Luhan tidak tahu caranya bertingkah lucu hingga membuat bayi itu tertawa, Luhan sangat kaku dan Haowen sangat banyak diam.

Luhan terlalu lama melamun sampai tak menyadari ini sudah malam dan cuaca semakin dingin. Ia melirik Haowen dan mendapati bayi itu bergerak resah seperti kedinginan, dan sialnya Luhan lupa membawa baju hangat.

Akhirnya dengan sangat rela ia melepas hoodienya untuk di jadikan pengganti selimut Haowen, Luhan tak mau anaknya yang tampan itu demam, ia tak masalah jika dirinya yang sakit asalkan jangan Haowen.

"Uhh dingin sekali, Haowen kajja kita pulang." Luhan beranjak dan kembali mendorong kereta bayinya, tapi sebelum itu matanya menangkap sebuah Audi hitam milik suaminya, Luhan sangat hapal dan sangat tau jika itu mobil Sehun yang berada di seberang jalan. Maka dari itu Luhan segera menggendong Haowen, meninggalkan kereta dorongnya demi menghampiri Sehun, ia berlari sampai hampir terserempet motor, Luhan meminta maaf karena itu dan melanjutkan larinya.

"Sehun, tunggu Sehun!"

Tidak tidak, kali ini ia tidak ingin tertinggal lagi. Luhan harus meminta maaf pada Sehun.

Luhan sudah akan sampai tapi mobil itu mulai berjalan, ia berteriak agar mobil itu berhenti.

"Sehun!"

Ia mendapatkan mobil itu. Tak mau membuang waktu, Luhan mengetuk kaca jendela dan akhirnya mobil berhenti. Kaca terbuka dan menampilkan wajah seorang pria, tapi itu bukan Sehun.

"Jongin?"

"Luhan?" pria yang merupakan asisten Sehun itu sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Ia keluar dari mobil Sehun dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Jongin dimana Sehun?"

"Umhh, Sehun ya. Ah sebentar." Pria itu menjauh dan terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang, setelahnya ia berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Jongin, dimana Sehun?" Luhan mulai khawatir karena Jongin terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sehun," Luhan menanti kelanjutan kalimat Jongin dengan tak sabar.

"-Sehun dia ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis." Luhan terkejut dan tertohok dengan kenyataan yang Jongin sampaikan tadi, ini sesuatu yang sangat menampar hatinya. Ia memandang Haowen yang sedang tertidur di dekapannya dengan sedih.

Apa Sehun masih marah padanya, kenapa dia menggunakan urusan bisnis sebagai alasan untuk menghindarinya, Luhan tau Sehun menghindarinya.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, pikiran negatif terus bermunculan. Apakah Sehun sudah bosan dengannya, apakah Sehun tak peduli lagi padanya dan Haowen.

Tapi kenapa, kenapa Sehun tak sedikitpun memberikan secuil kesempatan agar dirinya bisa menemui Sehun untuk meminta maaf.

Disaat dirinya mencari Sehun hanya untuk mengejar maaf, maka Sehun seperti menjauh dan tak membutuhkan maaf dari Luhan.

Sedikit perasaan sakit dan kesal pada Sehun menyergap hatinya. Ia sakit karena Sehun meninggalkannya tanpa seizin darinya, dan ia kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang kekanakan sekali.

Terbesit rasa kecewa karena seharusnya ia tak menikah dengan Sehun saja di usianya yang belum matang. Luhan mengakui jika dirinya masib labil, ia suka berpikiran negatif terhadap suaminya.

Ia pikir Sehun menikahinya terburu-buru karena tak mau menanggung malu jika dirinya akan hamil duluan. Tapi, Luhan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena ia tahu Sehun sangat mencintainya terhitung dari pengorbanan yang telah pria itu berikan kepadanya

.

.

TBC~~~~

.

 **Gk tau kenapa ini gaje bgt :'( . Maaf ya kalo agak lebay 😅😅 o(╥** **﹏** **)o , Terus penulisannya yg kurang tepat atau Eyd nya, typo nya dll mohon di maklumi.**

 **Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.**

 **Aku mintaa maaf banget karena telat update karena ada hal" yg bikin aku capek banget sampe gak sempet nulis.**

 **(╥╯** **﹏╰╥** **)** **ง**


End file.
